From The Day You Were Gone
by Aubreyvamp
Summary: It first started when Roy used to steal Ed's girlfriends.Until the both of them started feeling strongly towards each other.Right after that, Hughes died.A lot of Angst and Drama.RoyEd slight Royai.Read Enjoy & Review. ON HOLD!
1. Damn Roy

(A/N): Yeah, this is my second fanfic…but first one about FMA so be nice anyways.

I'm just trying new stuff and if you readers are wondering this is going to be a Yaoi fanfic. RoyxEd!!! **Coughs** sorry about that, too much of my EdxRoy obsession… So just read on and REVIEW! If you say it's bad then it is and I'll stop posting, but it is up to you readers!

Disclaimer: I'm sure I do not own Full Metal Alchemist even if I wished for it.

xxxXXXxxx

"Damn it Roy! Is the third time you do this!" Edward's voice could be heard from all Head Quarters. The boy had just entered the room when Roy Mustang knew trouble was coming, but he decided to play dumb.

"Fullmetal, I don't even know what you are talking about but you are sure going to pick that up" Roy said with the same smirk as every day showing Edward the coffee table he pushed while coming in to Roy's office. Edward looked back to see the coffee table in the other side of the room and glared at Roy before going to put it in its place.

"Now tell me why you did it AGAIN?!" Edward yelled again to the Colonel.

"I already told you Fullmetal, I don't know what you are talking about." Roy was speaking in a low voice and so calmly just provoke Ed even more, and he succeeded.

"Don't play stupid with me bastard! You stole MY girlfriend once again!" When the rest of the subordinates inside the room heard this they ran towards the door so they either wouldn't get burned or smashed by Ed's transmutations. Everyone in HQ knew that Roy was 'stealing' Edward's girlfriends, nothing new when we talk about the Roy Mustang.

Roy just started chuckling at the thought that it was almost the fourth time he had done this to Ed. The first time Edward let it go since he knows how much of a womanizer Roy can be. The second time, Roy just got a warning. And right now was the third time.

"Why are you laughing?! You know, it's NOT funny when a 29 year-old bastard steals your girlfriend! You are too old!" Ed had made his way to be face to face to the Colonel.

"Wow, then you are loosing against an 'old man.'" Roy replied Edward's yelling. Ed was about to punch Roy when they heard a gunshot and Edward dropped to the floor and Roy below his desk.

They both looked up and found Lieutenant Hawkeye by the door holding her gun with her right hand.

"Is it really necessary to yell at the Colonel when he is right in front of you, Major Elric?" Hawkeye said to Edward. Roy looked at Ed and started chuckling again.

"And is it really necessary for you Colonel to take Edward's girlfriends? What are you trying to prove with that anyways?" Hawkeye said to Roy as soon as she saw Roy making fun of Ed.

They were both speechless.

"I hear one more yelling from either one of you and you will have a private meeting with my gun." When Hawkeye finished she left leaving again Roy and Edward alone to discuss like normal people.

Edward got up from the floor and made his way to the couch while Roy did the same.

They both stayed in silence for a long time before Roy broke the silence.

"So Fullmetal, you were saying?" Ed sighed and got up heading to the door but before he opened it he warned Roy again.

"I'm serious Mustang, if you take my NEXT girlfriend YET again I will not hesitate to punch your old face so you won't be able to make that stupid smirk of yours." Edward then left leaving Roy sitting in his couch alone.

xxxXXXxxx

"Is it okay for us to go back in now?" Lieutenant Havoc asked Edward as soon as they saw him enter the cafeteria. Edward glared at him and went to sit next to him.

"So now you feel as miserable as me when he takes away my girlfriends." Havoc said with such pity in his tone of voice.

"How can you say that?" Edward asked him in response.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never had a girlfriend before since that bastard Colonel takes them away from you before you can even talk to them." Edward pointed out and Havoc lowered his head in agreement.

"We need revenge. I can't stay with my arms crossed while he takes the good ones." Edward sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked first at the hand and then looked behind him to he who it was.

"Maybe you should tell him to back off when you have a girlfriend." Hughes spoke, but something was different about him today.

"I've told him like thousand times but he won't listen. He is too much of a bastard and a womanizer." Hughes removed his hand from Edward's shoulder and sat next to him.

"Yeah, I remember when I had to keep up with him. Thank God he stopped when I told him about Gracia and I being serious in our relation." Edward looked up at Hughes and looked at him like if he had just given him a candy.

"I'm not liking your smile Ed, I know you are up to something so spit it out now." Hughes demanded but Edward just got up and left the cafeteria.

xxxXXXxxx

"Sir," Hawkeye entered the office as soon as she saw Edward leave.

"Yes?"

"Am sorry if I ask this sir but, why do you still keep provoking Major Edward like that? Does it benefit you?" In response she just got the same smirk Roy always gave when someone made a right statement or when he simply didn't want to answer the question.

"I guess you are not going to answer to me right sir?" Hawkeye asked again.

"I believe you already know the answer Lieutenant." Roy got up from the couch and made his way behind his desk to start the paperwork he still needed to do, which Hawkeye knew he wouldn't finish until like a week or so.


	2. Party

(A/N): Yay! Chapter 2!!! I'm so exited about this fanfic! So anyways, REVIEW please!!! I will post chapter 3 as soon as I get at least a REVIEW, so please…you know what to do: REVIEW!

Disclaimer: ya all know the same old thing; I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist even if I wanted to.

xxxXXXxxx

"Brother!" Al greeted his brother as soon as he saw him come in into their dorm.

"Hey Al." Edward responded his greeting as he walked to his bed and lay down.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Al asked noticing that something was wrong with his brother.

"Take a guess." He didn't really want to say the Colonel's name since he was pissed off at him for what he did, and he hoped for Al to get a hint of it.

"You went to see the Colonel." Al guessed right and Edward just sighed.

"This is like the fourth time isn't it?" Al asked curious but at the same time to keep record of it. Edward sighed again before answering.

"The third, but I swear Al if he does it one more time he is sure going to get it!" Edward's rage came out again as he remember the past two months.

"Well, why don't we move out? What about Reesembool? I'm sure Winry wouldn't mind." Edward sat up and looked down, just to think.

"Brother?" Al said breaking the silence.

Edward looked up with wide eyes and hurried to hug Al.

"Al, you are such a genius! You and Hughes have given me a brilliant idea!" Edward was now jumping of happiness until he got interrupted.

"Ummm, brother?"

"Yeah?"

"And what exactly is your 'great idea'?"

"I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't move to Reesembool, what about if Winry moves here with us?" Edward suggested.

"Just Winry?"

"Well yeah."

"You like her don't you?" this caught Ed off ward and started blushing.

"What?! No, no…"

"Not buying it. I know you like her, you always had."

"Okay, maybe I do. But at least I know she won't be leaving me for that bastard." Al started chuckling but then stopped when Edward glared at him.

"Why are you so worried about having a girlfriend?"

"Well, I thought it was about time for me to get one, but don't worry Al. To get your body back is my priority."

"You don't have to worry about me Brother. If having a girlfriend makes you happy then I won't get in your way." Edward started thinking and then noticed that he _still_ needed to get back Al's body. The research for the Philosopher Stone always brought Ed in stress. He just knew of one way to feel relax and not having to worry about it for at least two or three hours depending on how high his stress would be.

Edward got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"You going out again brother?" Al asked him when Ed got out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, that bastard does know how to make my head a bomb."

"Just make sure you don't come drunk again like last time." Oh yeah, last time he sure had a nice time but got yelled at when he came back _and_ the following day.

"Don't worry, I won't be out for long." And then he left.

xxxXXXxxx

Ed didn't usually go to the same bar every time just so he could meet knew people, especially girls, in different parts from Central.

This time he decided to go to a bar he had only gone twice, but the bartender knew him well since his eighteenth birthday.

When he entered he noticed that it was rather full. He made his way toward the bar and ordered a drink.

"Heya Ed! I haven't seen ya in a long time!" The bartender, Carl, greeted him while giving him his drink.

"Hey Carl, yeah I've been busy. You know, 'work'" And they both started laughing getting the attention of some people around them.

"So what's knew in here now?" Ed asked while checking the bar to see anyone interesting.

"Well if ya ask me about chicks, there is one good one ya might like."

"Really? Where is she?" Ed asked some kind interested.

"She might be coming in at anytime now." Carl then left to attend a costumer.

He took a sip of his drink and then looked up at the door as someone entered.

Edward could tell that it was a girl but he couldn't see her face since it was covered with a hoodie. He then noticed that her hoodie was kind of wet and realized tat it was now raining.

The girl took of her hoodie and held it into her arms. She had long black hair and bangs just like Edward, though her hair was definitely really straight unlike Edward's, she was dressed in some black tight jeans and a black corset showing her fair shoulders. He couldn't see well her eyes since the bangs were on the way, but other than that Edward thought she was a really beautiful girl.

"Hey Carl,"

"Ya?"

"Who is that chick who just entered?" Edward asked with the hoped that she might be the girl Carl was talking about earlier.

"Oh, her. Just forget about her really." _What?_

"Why you say that?" Edward asked not really understanding.

"Look, she might be really hot and have a nice ass but ya might want to stay away from her." Carl sounded serious and Ed really believed him, but he was sure not going to let that comment to back off and let her be free for the Colonel to get her.

Carl noticed Edward's interest in the girl and continued.

"Some people say that she goes after the robbers, kidnappers and all those guys, but she isn't even from either the military or the police. There were also rumors that one of the robbers she caught tried to shot her, but there were witnesses that said that she dodged it and made the robber pay for it big time, he wasn't even able to move!"

"So, what does that has to do with me just talking to her?"

"Well, she is also hard to talk to. People had tried to take her out on a date but she always denies them. There is not one single man in Central that has ever dated her. Who knows how she can last that long without having sex." At the last comment Carl just burst out into laughter, but not Ed.

"Look Ed, it's for yar own good. She's a very anti-social person."

"The why does she come here?"

"Just to get drunk I guess." Edward raised an eyebrow as he turned around to see her again sitting at the very end of the bar. She then looked up from her drink and looked at Edward with determination and anger at the same time. He, then, had to look away.

"How many drinks are ya having tonight?" Carl asked Edward again.

"Ummm, I don't know. I had a really bad day today so you choose _what_ to give me and how much." Carl snorted taking a guess of his bad day. He served another strong shot to Ed, which he finished it in just one gulp.

He then heard the door close again and turned to see who it was now.

"Oh Ed, this is the girl I was telling ya about" Carl said looking also at the girl who entered.

She had long, curly blond hair, and was dressed with a beige mini skirt and a pink tank top that showed her tanned skin.

"Now I think ya should talk to her. Ya might even get a really nice night with her with that ass. Makes me even want to ask her out but my lady would kill me" Ed smiled and then looked back at the girl who just entered. She was just like all the girl he had dated before and knew it would be boring to date a girl like the once before.

"I think I might pass on that one Carl." Edward said sincerely.

"Fine with me, but then don't come with me later saying how Mustang took her away from ya" Edward nodded in agreement and then looked back to the girl with fair skin and black hair. There was a guy trying to talk to her but she wouldn't turn her face to see him or even show him some interest.

"Hey babe, just come with me and we will have a real good time instead of being here and having all this people around us." Ed heard the guy next to the black haired girl. She gave no response and kept drinking.

"Oh, I know what you need, you need some nice cock in your pussy to makes things better." At this point the man moved his hand to touch the girl's ass but she stopped him with her left hand since she was holding her drink with her right hand.

She finished her drink first before putting down the glass and got up from her sit still holding the man's hand with a lot of force that made the man struggle a little. She moved closer to him, but too close to make everyone to look at them both. They all thought that the man would be the first one to finally have something with her, but they were all wrong.

"You touch me again and you will have to beg me in order for me to let you have at least children." She released him and looked at him with determination before moving places. Edward turned around and kept drinking now feeling a little dizzy. He was drinking his seventh drink when he noticed someone sitting next to him. He turned around to see who it was and noticed that it was the black haired girl. Edward gave no importance to it and turned his gaze back to his drink. When he finished it he left some money to Carl and prepared to leave.

"Ya leaving so soon Ed?" Carl asked while grabbing the money he left.

"Yeah, if I drink some more I will never hear the end of it." Carl smiled to him and Ed returned the smile by a weak one.

"Take care kid." Ed nodded and walked out of the bar.

xxxXXXxxx

(A/N): So that was chapter 2 and now I'll be waiting for your REVIEWS!


	3. Kiss or no kiss

(A/N): Okay, so this is chapter 3 and I'm tired. I just wanted to post this one and get it done with. So Ed and Roy's adventure starts here WEEEE! So read on and REVIEW! This is an EdxRoy fiction!

Disclaimer: "…" sighs "…I don't own any of the character from this chapter…"

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning Ed could definitely feel the terrible hangover and then started to remember how many drinks he had last night but just couldn't remember. He could just remember the black haired girl.

"Brother, the Colonel called and said for you to be by his office in…half an hour." Al said entering the room and bringing some food for his brother.

"Thanks Al."

"How many drinks you had last night?" Al asked when he noticed his brother in his hangover.

"Don't ask, I can't even remember."

"That's bad and you know it brother. It is not good-"

"For you health, I know, I know." Edward said cutting off what his brother was going to say.

"Then if you know then why do you keep doing it?"

"Al, I'm not really in the mood to answer those questions." He got up from his bed and started changing to his usual clothes. He went inside the bathroom and in five minutes came out to take an apple his brother brought to him.

"Brother you are going to be late again if you don't hurry." Al warned him.

"Fine, I'll be going now." Edward then left without taking a bite from the apple he was still holding when he left.

xxxXXXxxx

"Where is Fullmetal?" The Colonel asked once again to one of his subordinates.

"I don't know sir. We already called for him twice."

"He usually is twenty minutes late, at most thirty but never an hour!" The Colonel was now frustrated and even if he tried to calm down there was no success. Hughes entered the office soon interrupting Roy's frustration.

"Hey there Roy." Hughes greeted as he moved closer to Roy with one hand on his pocket looking for the same old thing.

"Hughes, I'm not in the mood to see pictures." Roy warned Hughes as he had a picture ready to show off.

"Well, well, well. May I ask who has you in this kind of mood? Did someone get you back for all you have done?" Roy glared at him but didn't answer since they were once more interrupted.

Roy didn't even bothered to look up to see who it was, he already knew by the sound of the footsteps.

"I told you Fullmetal to be here at nine, not an hour later." Edward just ignored him and sat on the same couch as every day.

"Edward, are you feeling okay?" Hughes asked noticing Edward's hangover. Who didn't anyways? Edward just glared at him and lay down on the couch taking most of the free space.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Ed placed his flesh hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to…yeah, I'll just leave." Hughes announced and left the office.

Roy walked to the couch and stayed there just looking at Edward.

"What do you want?" Edward scolded without opening his eyes. Roy picked up Edward's head and placed it on top of his legs just so he could sit down next to him. Edward immediately opened his eyes and stared at Roy.

"Something wrong Fullmetal?" Roy asked noticing Edward's blush and keeping that same smirk on his face. Edward just stayed speechless and closed his eyes just to ignore the Colonel.

Roy just stared down at Edward thinking how this beauty could possibly have a huge temper and at the same time being a prodigy. Roy just craved to touch that beautiful face, his golden hair, but especially those lips with his own. But he knew he was not able to do it since it would be too obvious of his little crush with the alchemist.

Then after a few minutes, Roy got startled when Edward moved and hugged his leg. Then Roy noticed that Edward was now in deep sleep.

Roy then heard the door opened and Hawkeye entering the office. She was about to talk when Roy shushed her and looking down again to Edward. Hawkeye smiled, but it was more a sad smile at looking at the man she loved holding the one person she knew Roy loved.

Hawkeye quickly left the office leaving again Roy and Edward in silence. Roy sighed and rested his head back also falling into sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Edward suddenly woke up. That nap just made him feel better after that terrible hangover. He then noticed that he had been sleeping in someone's legs and then remembered who they were. He carefully got up and stared down at Roy peacefully sleeping. Roy took a deep breath and Ed got startled thinking he just woke him up. Ed made his way toward the back of Roy's desk and took Roy's black coat he always wore when it was raining, and this season was just it.

Ed pulled over the coat to cover Roy just so he wouldn't be cold and was now ready to leave.

"Don't go just yet." He heard Roy say when he was about to open the door. Ed just froze and started blushing. He didn't even know why he was blushing, but he decided that if Roy wanted for him to stay a little longer then maybe he could. Ed walk back and sat next to Roy keeping a good distance between them. Roy didn't like this and moved closer to Ed and putting one arm around his waist.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Ed asked as his heart started beating faster and faster.

"You kept me warm so when you left I got cold." Roy smiled at Edward and he noticed that it was the first time he really smiled to him. Roy moved a little bit closer and rested his head on Ed's.

"So you are just using me to keep you warm?" Ed asked either annoyed or confused, but now regretting he asked.

"Do you want me to let you go then?" Roy moved his head to look at Ed in the eye. Ed dropped his gaze as if thinking.

"No, only if you want me to leave." Ed replied looking at Roy blushing even harder if he could. Roy started moving closer and Ed knew what was coming so he just closed his eyes and waited for it.

Roy suddenly stopped moving closer when he heard the door open and someone saying something like,

"Oh. My. God." Roy and Edward quickly moved away from each other and stared at everything but each other.

Ed got up from the couch and quickly left the office without saying a word.

"Excuse me sir, but I did just not see you sir and the boss kissing, or did I?" Havoc asked confused. He knew that Roy was a total womanizer but never thought that he could also get a guy.

"Lieutenant Havoc, I believe that is not of your concern but if you really need to know so you won't start rumors I was NOT kissing Fullmetal." Roy said as he also got up from the couch and now deciding to continue with his paperwork.

(A/N): Thank me I didn't end it here!!! And now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now. Enjoy and REVIEW! Heh

xxxXXXxxx

"Brother, are you okay? Your face is all red and you look some kind startled." Al noticed but Ed was unable to answer since he was trying to think what that just meant. It was the Colonel he was about to kiss! And it was the Colonel he was sleeping on! What the hell did that mean? Besides, he could not forget that the Colonel also wanted for him to stay a little longer!

"Brother?"

"Al, I almost kissed the Colonel." Ed blurted out. Al just kept quiet and so did Ed.

"Say something, 'cause this feeling is eating me alive."

"I-what can I say? I mean is the Colonel we are talking about here!" Al couldn't believe what his brother just said to him. The Colonel and his brother?

"That's exactly what I thought! But I guess he also wanted for it to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he was also the one who told me to stay a little longer with him." Al murmured something but Ed couldn't hear what he said but he dropped it not wanting to push Al to tell him.

"Well, I'm sure you two can work it out right?" Al asked guessing that his brother might want to be with the Colonel.

"What? Al! I'm not gay!" Ed replied blushing again.

"Then if you are not gay then why would you want to kiss the Colonel?"

"I…Okay, if you say bi I might say yes but not gay Al. I like dating and being with girls and you know that better than anyone else."

"Fine, then you are bi." Al said as he went back to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for his brother and leaving him in his own misery thinking over what was just about to happen to him.

(A/N): Review…please…review…BUT mostly…ENJOY!


	4. You were spying?

(A/N): WEEEE! So am so happy because I finally have 3 reviews! WEEEE!!! –Coughs- sorry, I got too excited. I'm hoping that all of you like how the story is going. Anyways, this chapter I find it kind of…weird. But in a good way, I hope. Again, this is an EdxRoy fanfic. And about other pairings, I might pair up Al with Martel but once Al gets out of that suit of armor. Royai will come later on, also a little bit of WinryxEd. Yeah, I hate that pairing too but I'm trying to make it interesting, weeee! Well, Enjoy and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA characters.

xxxXXXxxx

The next night Ed returned to Carl's bar. He didn't know why, but thought he could get someone fast there. He had already forgotten about the dark haired girl from the other night but when he entered the bar he couldn't stop having an edgy feeling.

"Heya kid!" Carl greeted Edward. It was still too early for a lot of people to be out and have drinks but Ed thought it was the perfect time of the day to forget about what had happened to him the other day. He still couldn't get the Colonel out of his mind and Al's words about him being gay. He was not gay, right? He liked dating women, so maybe being bisexual was not so bad.

"Hey Carl," Ed sat on the same spot he had the last time he came and didn't bother to order his drink, Carl already knew what he wanted.

"Rough day kid?" Carl asked noticing Ed's uneasiness. Ed just nodded and Carl didn't ask more. Edward started thinking if it would be a good idea to tell Carl but then decided not to in case he knew the Colonel. Of course he knows him! Who doesn't know the Colonel? This aggravated Ed at the point that even the only person near him stared at him noticing his disturbance.

Ed got up leaving his drink behind and went over to the phone.

"Rockbell's automail, may I help you?" (A/N): I don't really know what the Rockbell's say when they answer their phone, so yeah…blame me for my ignorance if I'm wrong) Ed heard Winry say through the other line.

"Winry, it's me Ed." There was a long pause before Winry spoke again.

"You didn't break my automail again did you Ed?! Because I will go over there, wherever you are, to kick your ass!" Ed just sighed and looked at his automail arm. Just perfect.

"No Winry, the automail is fine. I was wondering if you would like to come to Central, you know, just to hang out." He was not nervous at all when he asked her out, but knew he needed to at least sound a little interested.

"I-ummm…err…"

"You are not kindda busy or are you?" Ed asked hopeful that she wasn't.

"Not at all! I'll be there tomorrow morning!" And she hung up before Edward could say anything else. When he hung up as well and turned around he noticed that the bar was getting full. More people were coming, more than usual he thought.

He didn't want to be sited all night so he decided to go talk to someone, whoever, besides he felt some kind of social this evening.

Before he could move someone grabbed him from behind. He turned around and noticed it was the same girl she saw coming in yesterday. Not the black haired one, the blonde.

"Hey there." She said flirtatious.

"Hey," Ed responded not really knowing what to say to someone as beautiful as her. She looked like those girls from the magazines every girl dreamed to be like.

"What's your name precious?" The girl moved her hand up to touch Ed's cheek making him blush a little.

"Edward, yours?" The girl giggled in an annoying way that made Ed twitch a little.

"You can call me Eryka, but most people call me Ery." At this point Eryka moved closer and immediately kissed Edward. Ed was caught off ward but soon pushed her back.

"Whoa, we just met!" Eryka just smiled at him and kissed him again, but this time Ed didn't push away.

xxxXXXxxx

"Brother! You are…early…" Al just saw how Ed came in with a girl in his hand making out all the way to his room. Al didn't want to know what would happen in there so he left the dorm (apartment, whatever) as soon as possible.

(A/N): I'm not really the type who will describe sex, so I'll skip that part, but you all know what happens. )

xxxXXXxxx

"That was delicious." Eryka said as soon as they were finished. She didn't even bother to stay the night with Ed, which pleased Ed.

Ed just smiled as he opened the door and waited for her to leave. She gave him a last kiss before she was more than gone.

"You could at least tell me she was coming!" Al yelled at his brother as soon as he saw the blond girl leave.

"I didn't even know she was coming Al, it just happened." Edward answered back.

"Well, its late now and you better get some sleep since the Colonel is expecting you early in his office." Al informed his brother as he headed to the kitchen. (A/N): He always goes into the kitchen! Heh! )

Ed just froze. He sure didn't want to go back in there after what happened. Surely Havoc spread a rumor about him and the Colonel kissing when it NEVER happened.

"Al?" It was barely a whisper but Al heard his brother called for him.

"Did…did Mustang tell you why?"

"Ummm…no. He just said for you to be early. Are you okay brother? You are shaking?" Ed slowly turned around to face Al.

"What if something happened Al? " Al started laughing then.

"Are you serious? You are scared that something will happen between you and the Colonel tomorrow? Brother, I don't know how many girls you had slept with but I know they are too many to count and still you are scared for the Colonel to KISS you?" Al was some way screaming what he was saying that Ed had to put his hand over his ears.

"Am I coming in a bad time?" They both turned around who was at the door. Ed froze and started blushing so hard that everyone could tell even in the dark. Al just giggled but looked down at his brother to see him hide his face.

"No, come on in Colonel." Al greeted as he bowed. Roy came in looking at Edward trying to see his face.

"So what were you two talking about? You could hear someone screaming even from the outside." Roy looked down at Edward and he just glared at him.

"You bastard! I know you heard every single word we spoke so don't come in here asking what DID we say!" Ed growled at Roy but he just put on his same smirk as an answer.

"What do you want anyways?!"

"I was just passing by when I heard a small kid yelling at his brother." Roy just wanted to provoke him. And how wouldn't he when he made those remarks?

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD BE SMASHED LIKE AN ANT?!"

"Brother, he didn't say that…" Al responded Ed's scold. Roy giggled and Edward launched off to hit the smirk on his face.

"Brother!" Al yelled moving faster so his brother wouldn't hit the Colonel.

"Al get out of the way so I can hit this bastard on the face!"

"Edward, calm down." Roy said giggling looking at the beauty in front of him. Too bad he couldn't do anything while in Al's presence.

"E-edward?" Ed copied looking puzzled at Roy.

"What?"

"You never call me Edward, you bastard Colonel. I bet you had too much drinks." Edward pushed his brother slightly and got out of the dorm feeling very much embarrassed.

xxxXXXxxx

"Thanks Al." Roy smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you heard what you wanted to hear?" Al asked and Roy sighed.

"Not necessary, but at least I have an idea of what to do so I won't scare the shit out of him."(A/N): yeah, took that phrase from MCR so what? I like that phrase so blame them not me! Lol)

"Don't worry Colonel. At least I know who my brother will be dealing with." Al said as he rubbed the back of his…metal head.

(A/N): Seriously tell me if this chapter is…crappy. I especially don't like it, in some ways but criticism helps my writing, really! Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!!! I really appreciate ALL kinds of reviews, even if you readers tell me I'm a bitch for making Ed call Winry. I don't care, I NEED to know your opinion!!! Take care all of you!


	5. Another fight

(A/N): I'm so sorry for the delay, seriously. I'm now living with my dad and omg; he had no Internet. Can you guys believe that? I almost died! Heh! Jk.

Anyways, so the story is going to start developing after the next chapter. I'm still not sure in which episode from the series I'm going to start with my fanfic. But here is a 'maybe': I'm thinking about Hughes Death. Tell me what you think, oh and also I need votes about with who should I pair Havoc with: Riza, Ross…etc. Opinions! REVIEWS! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters…or series…

xxxXXXxxx

"Something wrong Colonel?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked Roy. He was some kind disturbed not because of Edward, more because the following day would be the day when the military let alchemists to take the test so they can become State Alchemist. He obviously didn't care but he knew that seven years ago a twelve year-old boy took the test and successfully passed.

"Tomorrow I have to be present for the alchemist test." Roy told her without looking at her. Riza sighed noticing that the Colonel was not only lazy about paperwork, but also about…everything. She should have guessed.

"That's right. So are you the only alchemist who is going to be there watching sir?" Fuery asked.

"No, I'm not. Fullmetal also needs to be there." Now THAT was what disturbed him the most. He didn't want to scare the kid. He was thankful that now Edward was old enough to make his own choices, not that he never let someone else make them for him, but at least he was no longer a little brat. That thought made Roy smirk. 'Little brat, he would kill me if I told him that', and Roy laughed softly.

"Does the boss know he has to be there?" Havoc now asked interrupting Roy's thoughts. Roy looked up at him and stared at him with wide eyes.

Roy quickly got up and left the office without a word.

"Weird." Havoc said under his breath but Hawkeye heard him.

"What is, Lieutenant?"

"Well, I would guess that he just went to inform the boss about tomorrow."

"So? What's the point?"

"Well, he never goes looking for him. He either tells us to call him or to look for him."

"I don't think that's weird Lieutenant, maybe he needs to tell him something else." Riza knew perfectly what Havoc was talking about. She noticed long time ago how the Colonel would look differently to Edward, but she never said a word, afraid that she might loose Roy.

"Well, I don't know. The other night I saw them kissing; the Colonel says he wasn't kissing him, but they were really close." Havoc was speaking so fast that Hawkeye barely understood but as soon as she understood every single word she gasped and then Havoc gasped looking terrified.

"Oh shit! Please Hawkeye don't tell him I told you 'cause he swore he was going to burn my ass if someone knew about it! Damn!" Havoc quickly jumped to hug Riza but she was motionless. Furey, Falman and Breda all stood in amazement. Havoc was the only one who knew about what was ABOUT to happen the other day.

"H-he did what?" Riza just whispered. She wasn't sure if she heard right. She pushed Havoc away from her and waited until he gave his answer.

"Why do you want me to repeat it!? I can't believe it! I'm going to die burned!" Havoc started getting wild and desperate. There was no way out.

"Calm down Havoc!" Hawkeye pulled out her gun and aimed to Havoc so he could stop running around in circles like crazy.

"No one can know about this, is that clear?" Hawkeye said to Fuery, Falman and Breda who just nodded, scared that she might shoot them.

"I'm sorry Hawkeye, I know how much you care about him and-"

"It's okay, is not like I'm going to die about it." Hawkeye stormed off the office.

Havoc relaxed a little but was still worried that Hawkeye might say something, and also the rest.

xxxXXXxxx

Roy was looking everywhere for the blond, but couldn't find him. He had tried his dorm, all over Head Quarters and even the streets but still was unable to find him. He was about to give up when he heard someone.

"We can't keep him Al and that's final!" It was Edward. He knew his voice well but he was also too loud to be heard from a very long distance. Roy sighed before he walked toward the way where he heard him. They were outside the library and Alphonse was running everywhere with Edward following, trying to catch up with him. Al saw the Colonel and quickly made his way towards him. Al was 100 sure that Ed would forget about the kitten Al just saved and go fight with the Colonel instead.

Al ran and hid behind the Colonel, or at least he tried.

"Good afternoon Colonel." Al greeted as soon as Roy turned his head to see Al behind him. Then they both heard a meow, Roy raised and eyebrow and Al rubbed the back of his…metal head.

When Roy turned his head forward, Edward was already there in front of him. His hands on both knees, he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Al…no more…running…please" Ed pleaded as he still tried to catch his breath.

"Fine, but only if you let me keep this one." Edward sighed but didn't answer. Before a long pause of awkward silence Al decided to speak again. Edward didn't even dared to look at the Colonel; he was looking to the floor, his bangs making it harder for the Colonel to see his face.

"So Colonel, what are you doing here?" Al asked sensing the awkwardness.

"Well, I was just looking for a short blond but can't seem to find him." That made Edward look at the Colonel with rage in his golden eyes.

"Aargh!!! STOP CALLING ME SHORT!!! Bastard,"

Roy just smirked and turned back to see Alphonse and then back at Ed.

"Now what do you want Mustang?" Edward sounded annoyed, Roy knew it was because of him but Al thought it was also because of the cat issue.

"I came to inform you that tomorrow is the alchemist exam." Edward sighed and then answered,

"Why did you come to tell me?" Roy looked puzzled so Ed continued.

"You have your damn subordinates to do that, so why you bothered to come?" He still sounded annoyed. Roy struggled to answer to that one question. Why indeed?

"Brother! That's not nice! Besides, I believe that's not that point you should be worrying about." Roy was definitely going to thank Al for that one.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I think your brother is right Edward." Ed's eye twitched before he looked at the Colonel again.

"Stop calling me Edward you bastard! You never call me like that, jeez! What's wrong with this world!"

'Damn, that's right! Why am I still calling him that way?'

"Fine 'Fullmetal', was just trying to talk to you like a normal citizen would but I guess is too hard for you."

"Well, I'm not a normal citizen to you bastard! I'm your freaking subordinate and you should remember better than anyone else since you let me know that ALL the time!!!" Then it started raining. Who knows how long they've been there fighting but it was already dark. Edward looked again back down to the floor not letting either his brother or the Colonel see his face.

"I don't care anymore what I am to you Mustang, but get this: I am leaving the military and your damn missions right after I get our bodies back."

"Fullmetal-" He was cut off when Edward turned around and left his brother and the Colonel there drenching in the rain.

xxxXXXxxx

"Brother," Al whispered when he entered their dorm and saw his brother lying on the couch but he was still awake.

"Yeah?" Ed responded when Al didn't say anything else.

"The Colonel wanted to tell you-"

"If it's an apology or whatever I don't want to hear it."

"Is not that brother. He said that you need to be early tomorrow at HQ since tomorrow are the test in order to become a State Alchemist." Al informed him.

"Has he forgotten that I'm also a State Alchemist or what?" There was sadness on Edward's voice. The annoyance was gone and was replaced now by depression.

"No brother, you were chosen to be there, I don't know what you are going to do but remember the last time when we were doing the test and how we saw the Colonel there? Well, you are going to do the same thing tomorrow."

"Al, those people who watch or keep an eye to those guys doing the test are only people with a high rank. I'm only a Major and hopefully I stay like that a little longer." Al sighed and went to sit by his brother when he sat up.

"Brother, what's wrong? I know you are mad about what happened before with the Colonel, but he just cares about you." No response back. Al gave up and got up walking away.

"That's the problem Al. He cares too much, and so do I, but that is keeping us from getting your body back." Al stopped and turned around to see his brother. He had his face covered by his hands.

"Brother, I don't care if I stay a little longer like this, as long as you are happy." Ed looked up to see his brother in front of him. If Al could show him a smile he would have definitely had smiled at this moment.

(A/N): This seemed like the best part to end this chapter. Oh and THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I know I just have 5, but hey! They are great! Awesome! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and I apologize again for the delay. So, take care all of you! And don't forget to REVIEW! Heh!


	6. The black haired girl

(A/N): I'm posting this tonight in a way of apologizing for the delay. It's a really long chapter…and very descriptive by the way…so hope you like it and REVIEW! The action between Roy and Ed starts in the next chapter, well also in this one but is more awkward than a happy moment, so wait for it! WEEE!!! Also, just a preview for the next upcoming chapter, ED AND AL WILL FINALLY MEET GREED! Heh! I think Greed is my fave Homunculus out of the seven. WEEE! And remember, I still need some opinions or votes whether who should Havoc be with.

Disclaimer: "…"I don't own FMA characters, but I do own the new ones in this chapter! WEEE!!!

xxxXXXxxx

"Hey Boss! You are early, well…for you actually, heh!" Lieutenant Havoc greeted Ed as soon as he entered Roy office. If it wasn't because Al made him wake up so early and if it wasn't because either he drank the milk or got here on time he wouldn't be here right now and instead he would be sleeping. For Ed both options were the worst ones. He was still mad at Mustang and he planned not to talk to him in a long time. But he knew it was impossible.

Ed noticed that the Colonel wasn't inside the office so he made his way toward the same old couch and lay down.

"Havoc, I'm still sleepy, so if Mustang gets here when I'm asleep tell him to leave me alone, 'kay?" He didn't even got a response, and he didn't care. Havoc knew better not to bother the little blond when he was asleep. But there was someone else who really didn't care.

"Good morning my friends!" For Edward's misfortune it was Armstrong. Ed then grumbled but Armstrong paid no attention.

"Edward-kun, I heard that you will be helping us with the alchemist test. You know, my brilliance that made me pass this test to become a State Alchemist has been passed down through generation to generation-" He was soon interrupted by Edward's snores. He really didn't care about what Armstrong had to say so he decided to ignore him and sleep while Mustang arrived.

xxxXXXxxx

Armstrong had already left to let the alchemist sleep while he could.

"So Breda, what do you suggest we do with the boss? His snores won't let me concentrate." Havoc admitted and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but don't you think it should be a better idea if we pay more attention to what he saying?" Breda suggested. Havoc stared at Edward thinking about what to do.

"What about if you just wake him up?" Hawkeye suggested as well but they all stared at her in horror.

"Something wrong with waking him up?" She asked noticing the terror in everyone's eyes.

"Ummm, yeah! He can do worst than the Colonel himself when you tell him to start doing the paperwork." Fuery then said.

"Well, someone has to wake him up!" Havoc was getting stressed with Edward's snores, but then something knew came up.

"Roy…" They all looked at Edward.

"He just said the Colonel's name, didn't he?" Breda asked to be sure. No one was really sure. They all walked down to be near Ed to hear more of what he was saying while he slept. Even Hawkeye was interested.

"What did you say Ed?" Breda whispered into Ed's ear just to follow his game.

"Roy…" He mumbled again. They all stared at him and slowly backed away.

"Don't really want to know what he is dreaming about."

"Yeah, I guess it was not a good idea to listen, now I'm traumatized."

Now they had to wait until either Ed woke up, which was a definite no-no, or to the Colonel to arrive.

xxxXXXxxx

The Colonel arrived half an hour later after his subordinates heard Ed.

When he entered the office he noticed that it was really quiet and that was unusual. They all stared at him and then they looked back down to Ed. He followed their gaze and found Edward in deep sleep. Then he sighed.

"May I ask why didn't one of you wake him up?" The Colonel asked to his subordinates but they just stared at him, obviously, still traumatized. Roy raised an eyebrow to their unusual behavior. After they heard Ed say Roy's name he wouldn't stop saying it, but now that Roy had entered he had stop. Breda carefully approached Ed and tapped his shoulder once. Nothing, he just moved a little and then started snoring again.

"Well, that was helpful." Roy said sarcastically.

Breda still scared to wake Edward went back to his seat. Roy then looked at his watch pocket and noticed he had just half an hour to wake the alchemist.

"How long has he been he-"

"Roy…" Edward mumbled again. Roy just froze but tried his hard to look at the alchemist. 'Since when he calls me Roy?' He thought. When he turned to look at the alchemist he was still sleeping. Then, all of Roy subordinates (except Riza) started looking at each other uncomfortably. They didn't want for the Colonel to hear Ed, now everything was ruined for him.

"Roy…" Ed mumbled again making Mustang blush.

"Aargh…nmmm…I'm no short!" At that point Edward woke up and sat up in a second making Roy stumble. For a second Edward just sat there looking into space, and then he started rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Got a nice nap Fullmetal?" Roy said just to clear the tension in his office. Edward had forgotten where he was. He looked up at the Colonel and then frowned.

"What's the matter now?" Roy asked to Edward's frowning.

"Don't call me short." He just said that and then left the office. Roy stood there not really understanding. He didn't call him short when he woke up; actually, it was the first time he spoke to him after what happened yesterday.

xxxXXXxxx

"So now what?" Edward asked the Colonel. They were in the field behind HQ with Armstrong, the Fuhrer and some other people.

"We wait until the alchemist who passed the written test yesterday come." Edward then nodded remembering what they were going to do today. They were going to 'show off' their talents on alchemy.

A few people were coming now but they were still very few and the test was about to begin.

"Very few are coming." Edward said, not really for the Colonel to hear, but he did.

"Not many made it through the written test." Edward looked up at him and then frowned again and looked away.

"Is it going to be like how I did it?" Edward asked interested.

"Yes, but the only difference is that this time they are going to be called." Edward nodded. When he presented the exam they never called them.

"We are going to start the second exam. I will be calling your names and when I do you should be ready to demonstrate your alchemy." The Fuhrer announced and they all nodded. Just right then a pair entered the field. Edward quickly recognized the girl. It was the black haired girl from the bar. She was dressed differently this day. She was now wearing tight deep blue jeans and a black coat with her hood on so no one could see her face completely. Beside her stood a guy not much older than her. He also had black hair pulled to one side covering one of his eyes. He was dressed like the black haired girl just without his hood on and his jeans weren't that much tight and was in a light blue. They both wore gloves; the man wore white gloves and the girl black. It seemed that everything she wore was black.

"You are both late." The Colonel said to them. The girl didn't even bother to look at him.

"We apologize." The boy said and then turned to see the girl and whispered something to her. Her face was emotionless as he kissed her cheek.

"Very well, I believe everyone is here now so we will start." The first one to go failed. He had done the transmutation circle incorrectly so obviously the transmutation didn't succeed. The second one got it right but it was just a minimal thing he had just done. The third one to be called was the boy next to the black haired girl. Apparently his name was Seth Collins. The girl then turned to face him and whispered something to him. He just smiled at her and she turned away.

He stepped up and started looking at his surroundings to see what to use then he smiled. He put his hands together and then touched one of the trees there. A yellow light started forming around his gloves remarking his transmutation circle already there in his gloves. Then lighting started breaking the wood of many trees around him making terrible sounds, the crashing sounds of the wood. He removed his hands but the bolt of energy of the lighting was still there surrounding the trees. Then, fast enough the lighting disappeared quickly replaced by fire. It was burning the trees and was increasing. He just stayed there smiling. The Colonel the said something under his breath and started walking towards the man. They were at risk that the fire might hurt someone and even the Fuhrer knew that.

"Get back!" Both Armstrong and the Colonel started moving the alchemists to a safe place. Edward tried to do the same thing until he noticed that the girl just stood there looking at the fire. Edward then decided to approach her to tell her to go with the other alchemists but before he reached her she made her way towards Seth. Seth was walking beside the Colonel. When the girl approached Seth she just stood in front of him.

"I told you not to do it!" She yelled at him and then slapped him.

"Hey, it's okay. We will put the fire out right now!" The Colonel said to the black haired girl but she just stared at Seth which he didn't say a word.

"No, I'll put it out." The black haired girl said. She started walking towards the fire and then stopped in a right distance where she couldn't burn herself badly. She then clapped her hands and held them high. Two blue balls started forming in her palms. She then pointed her hands towards the fire and the blue balls started going out of the reach of her palm. The two balls started growing at the top of the fire and then it started covering it. It soon covered it completely and the fire soon started to vanish as well. Then, in a matter of seconds the fire was off. She let down her hands slowly and the blue cover suddenly fell in a form of water.

"Whoa." Was all Edward could say. The Fuhrer started approaching her and she noticed. She turned around slowly facing him.

"What's your name?" He asked smoothly.

"Amelia." She answered. There were no feelings in her words. Not even when she slapped the boy that was with her.

"Perfect. I believe that will be all for now since we have nothing else to transmutate now." The Fuhrer said smiling. Edward noticed that, now Amelia, didn't like this and turned around to catch up with Seth. When she reached him he took her hand and kissed her cheek again. Weird, Ed thought.

xxxXXXxxx

It was now the third exam, but this time Edward couldn't be present like the Colonel.

They made Seth go in first and Amelia waited outside. After half an hour he came out smiling at Amelia.

"I'm in." He informed her like if it was some kind of mission. She nodded and then went in.

The room was dark but after a few second a light lit the center of the room and she saw a chair with just three legs supporting it.

"Please take a sit, Amelia." She heard the Fuhrer's voice. She waited, but didn't hesitate and made her way towards the chair and sat down.

"Very well, I will start by asking you why do you want to become a State Alchemist." The Fuhrer asked her. She looked at the other people beside him. She recognized one, which she saw yesterday. He was really handsome she thought. He had black hair not really combed and black eyes. She loved those eyes.

"I can't find a better way to use my alchemy on." Amelia answered. The Fuhrer then frowned. That boy named Seth gave the same answer.

"Tell me, what is your relation with that boy…Seth Collins?" Amelia then frowned.

"He claims to be my…boyfriend."

"And is he not?"

"No, I just met him two week ago."

"And do you have family?"

"I don't see how my family is involved in this."

"Just answer the question." Another man said. Amelia didn't even bothered to see him; she gave no importance to him. When they noticed that she was not going to answer they changed of question.

"Amelia, would you mind to take off you hood so we can see who we are dealing with?" The Fuhrer asked then. She then hesitated.

"It's an order." The other man who spoke earlier said again. She then looked at him and then looked down removing the hood.

"Much better." The Fuhrer said. But there was no point; they still couldn't see her face since she was looking down, her bangs covering her face.

"Look girl, you are making this difficult for us." The other man said again, obviously loosing his patience. Amelia then looked up and some people from the room gasped, others just moved a little.

A sash was covering her eyes. Then she had a scar on her cheek like if a cat had scratched her. It was evidently that the scratch was recent.

"Why don't you remove that piece of clothe that is covering your eyes and then we will let you go." She was getting annoyed by that man, but knew she couldn't do anything to him, yet. She stood still, not because she was scared but more because she was getting sick of this interview.

"Are you going to remove it or what?" The man said again. (A/N): Is not Roy the one who is being so stubborn so don't worry)

"No."

"May we know why?" The Fuhrer now spoke.

"It's personal." That was her final answer.

"You may go." She stood up and left the room. As soon as she opened the door she put her hood back on and noticed Seth sitting by the benches waiting for her. She also noticed the blond guy at the end of the hall. She had seen him before, not in Carl's bar, but somewhere else. She quickly turned her gaze back to Seth.

"So? What did they tell you?" He was anxious to know.

"Nothing." Seth then nodded. It meant that she didn't want to talk about it but evidently she got in.

xxxXXXxxx

"Colonel Mustang." The Fuhrer called for him.

"Yes sir?"

"For now on, Amelia Minar is in your charge. Tomorrow you will give her the State Alchemist watch and at the end of the week I will name her."

"Yes sir, but what about that boy Seth?" The Colonel asked, carefully choosing his words.

"I believe it might be a danger to keep those two together, so I will have someone else take him as his subordinate." Mustang nodded and then left to meet with Edward since he would be leaving that evening.

(A/N): So hope you enjoyed. It took me a lot of time to finish this chapter, I started like at 5pm and now is 2am…and I'm tired…so I'll be waiting for REVIEWS! And wait till next chapter since the good parts are coming…WEEEE!!!


	7. Understanding why

(A/N): Yes, I was inspired by all of your wonderful reviews my readers! Makes me happy! Hugs for everyone! Anyways, like I said before, the action starts here! WEEE!!! There is a little twist about how the story goes in the anime and in my fanfic, but pretty much the same…in some ways. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters…or series…

xxxXXXxxx

Roy started running through the crowd to get in time to Ed. He thought he wouldn't make it, and indeed he didn't. When he arrived at the station the train was already leaving.

"Damn." Roy said under his breath. He was about to walk away when someone called him.

"Hey Colonel." He must be dreaming, he thought. That angelical voice calling him made him stop and turn to see him standing there next to his brother.

"I thought your train already left."

"Yeah, but we decided not to go. At least not for now." Al looked shocked at his brother. He was speaking again to the Colonel?

"What changed your mind?" The Colonel asked hopeful. Edward sighed and then answered.

"I called Winry like three or four days ago telling her that she should come over. She said she will be here the next day but never came so now she calls and tells us to wait for her." The Colonel then raised his eyebrow. Ed and Winry?

"Yeah, so now we have to stay here and wait for her." Al added.

"Uh-huh. Well, the I guess you won't be leaving until she arrives." They both nodded.

"Then I must take my leave." He didn't want to leave, now that he knew that they weren't leaving for at least a day or two. But he would see the later, right? Edward just waved at him and turned his back.

"Bye Colonel." Mustang just smiled and then left leaving the two of them alone again.

"Is he gone?" Ed asked his brother.

"Yup, why?"

"Just asking."

"Not buying it."

"All right. The thing is that there are rumors in Central that 'supposedly' I'M dating that bastard. It's stupid. I will never be with that man in my life."

"That's not what you say when you are asleep." Ed then kicked him.

"That's not the point Al! Damn! Besides, it's the COLONEL! The womanizer! And if he ever DOES ask me out, which I will turn him down, it would be because someone bet him to do it. Not like if he ever cared of my feelings so he would say no to the bet." Al just sighed. Would it be better to just tell him what Mustang really wanted with him or would it be better to let him see it? Nah, he would never guess that the Colonel really does care about him.

"Brother-"

"Ed! Al!" They both heard Winry's voice. That was fast, Edward thought. She handed her suitcase to Edward and he frowned. She just ignored him.

"So, what now?" She asked excited.

"Well, we were heading to Ishbal when you called." Edward bowed his head.

"Ishbal?" She put one finger on her head as if thinking. Then her face lit up.

"I believe Rush Valley is on the way! Maybe we can stop there first!" She was so excited about it that Ed and Al didn't know what to answer. Ed opened his mouth to say something but Winry cut him off again.

"But I guess it's a long way so maybe we will have to wait until tomorrow to rest a bit. So now what?" Ed and Al just sighed.

"I guess we could stay here in Central for today and then tomorrow leave."

"Great! Then lets go!" Winry grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him out of the station with Al following behind them.

xxxXXXxxx

"Something wrong Colonel?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked concerned about his lack of concentration. Roy just shook his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Ed and especially this day since he knew Winry was now with him. Everyone knew that Winry had a crush on Ed and really cared for him, but that boy was too blind to even notice. Roy just hoped nothing would happen between them now that he got the guts to tell him how he feels about him.

The door suddenly opened. He hoped for it to be the blond alchemist but wasn't. It was the new girl, Amelia. She entered the office slowly and made her way towards the chair in front of Roy's desk. She sat on it and then looked steadily to the Colonel.

"I believe you are here to get your watch?" The Colonel guessed right when Amelia nodded. Roy felt uncomfortable with having this girl as his subordinate. She was too quiet for his liking.

The Colonel opened his right drawer and search for the famous State Alchemist watch and gave it to her. She took it without hesitation and then waited for her next orders.

"I must know what is your purpose for entering the military. In case you will travel when you are not required in a mission."

"I'm looking for someone and it is a possibility that the military knows about him." It was barely a whisper but the Colonel heard her.

"Very well, then you have permission to look for that 'someone' in your spare time. You can leave now." Before she left the door opened again. It was the one person Roy had been expecting all along. The blond alchemist entered without hesitation but when he saw Amelia he just froze. She also stopped looking at the alchemist.

"You may go Amelia. Fullmetal please enter." Roy said already annoyed by the long stare between the two of them. Roy looked at Hawkeye telling her to also leave with the rest of his subordinates.

"You-you mean YOU are the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Amelia said amazed. Edward then looked at her worryingly.

"Ummm…yeah." This girl made him so nervous, but why? She then said something that not even Edward understood or heard and left the office rapidly.

"What's her name?" Edward asked.

"Amelia."

"No, I mean the name they gave her as a State Alchemist."

"I don't know yet. Please sit." Edward nodded and sat down in the same chair Amelia had sat on minutes ago.

"Where are you heading?" The Colonel asked him concerned.

"Rush Valley. Winry wants to buy some stuff for the automails." Roy then looked down at his paperwork.

"You are not going to stay in Rush Valley." It was a statement and that irritated Ed.

"Why do you care anyways?! Why are you making it seem like you care now when you didn't before?!" Ed stood up and leaned forward to Roy.

"I've always cared Fullmetal, the only difference is that you are too blind to notice it!" The Colonel then looked up to see the alchemist inches from his face. Edward was then speechless. The Colonel had never admitted that he really cared for the boy.

"If you care too much then why do you annoy me every time you can?" At least he wanted the answer to that one.

"Don't you see it Edward? I don't even know what to do when I see you next to Winry! Next to anyone!" Edward then started laughing.

"Are you saying that you are jealous? Is that why you've been stealing my girlfriends? Because you get jealous when they are with me?" That was a slap in the face for Roy. He thought that the boy could understand what he was trying to tell him but he was right, he is too blind to even understand it in words. He needed to do it then in another way.

The Colonel stood up and walked towards Edward until he was finally in front of him.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? Jeez Mustang! I never really understood a word you ever said to me so what makes you think that I will now?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"All I understood is that you keep the girls away from me because you get jealous that I can also take the good…ones. Hold on! Are you saying that you want to be with Winry?!"

"Damn it Edward!" Roy got sick of listening to Edward's presumption so he just grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him toward him forcing a kiss on the young alchemist's lips.

When Roy broke away the alchemist just stood there, speechless and blushing. Roy then smirked.

"Oh." Was all Ed could say.

"Do you understand it now?" The Colonel asked to be sure if everything was clear now. The alchemist nodded.

"Yeah, Hughes should be here in the office taking a laugh at this and then handing you the money of the bet." Roy then raised his eyebrow.

"Bet? What bet?" Edward then looked up puzzled.

"You mean there is no bet?" Roy shook his head.

"Then…what did-I mean…I still don't get it." Roy was loosing his patience.

"Edward, what I meant it that I-" They were soon interrupted by the door flying open. Edward looked behind him and then his expression changed into horror.

"Edward Elric."

"S-sensei." Ed just whispered as the woman approached.

"You and Al are coming with me." She said as she pulled the alchemist by the collar. Roy didn't say a word after that also looking kind of worried.

"Al?" At that moment Al stepped beside Sig, Izumi's husband.

"Brother…" Al was also scared of what Izumi would do to them.

(A/N): I hate Dante so they are not going to meet up with her)

xxxXXXxxx

Both Al and Edward were walking beside their sensei. They were walking through the streets of Central. They didn't know where Izumi was taking them but they were afraid to ask.

Suddenly, someone attacked them from behind. First, they took out of the way Sig, huge man in a military uniform started attacking him and on the way he punched Ed knocking him out. Then, a man with a katana attacked Izumi. A blond girl then got inside Al's body and started controlling it while they got away, with the rest following.

(A/N): You know what? I like Hughes too much to kill him, so he is still going to live…or at least for a while. Hope you liked it! And, well…wait till next chapter. Just a preview: in the next chapter there is going to be more EdxRoy and starting now with also AlxMartel. WEEE!!! So REVIEW!!! AND ENJOY!!!


	8. Where is Al?

(A/N): This chapter annoys me to death…and you'll see why. But I have a reason why I wrote it like that, hehe. Anyways, I won't be writing every single day from now on since I'm taking French and Japanese classes…I don't mind Japanese, I actually like it, but French…-sigh-it's killing me. Well, Enjoy! And REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters or anime series.

xxxXXXxxx

Roy was calmly reading the newspaper when suddenly a blond alchemist burst into the office. The Colonel looked up to see a well-beaten Edward Elric trying to get a hold of his breath.

"Edward, are you okay?" The Colonel asked as he approached the alchemist.

"Do I look okay to you?" Ed responded a bit harsh.

"What happened?"

"R-Mustang, some people took Al." Ed was terrified by this thought. How could he had been so stupid and let his guard off?

"What? When? Where?"

"We were walking with Izumi-sensei when some guys attacked us and took Al with them. Roy, please help me." Wow, was all Roy could think. The boy just called him Roy, but that didn't matter at that time. Roy picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"A civilian has just been kidnapped." Roy reported. Ed didn't know who he was talking to but he was glad that the Colonel was at least helping him.

"Yes. We will need the Investigation Department in this case." There was a long pause before Roy hung up.

"We are going to do everything we can do Ed. But for now we have to wait until Maes finds something." Ed just nodded.

"Maes is going to be helping?" He bowed his head afraid to break into sobs in front of the Colonel.

"Yes, he is the best in his department. You can count on him." Roy assured him. Ed nodded again and then dropped to his knees.

"Ed!" Roy hurried to his side. Ed buried his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"What if they do something to him? What if they break-"

"Shh, you are worrying about it too much. I understand, but you need to calm down if you want to find him. He wouldn't like for you to go crazy about it, or would he?" Edward now looked up at him and shook his head. Edward then laid his head on Roy's shoulder closing his eyes. Roy wrapped his arms around him stroking with one hand his beautiful blond hair.

xxxXXXxxx

Half an hour had passed since Ed came in with such a rush informing Roy about Al being kidnapped. He was still holding the blond in his arms and had no intention to let him go. He was fast asleep and also didn't want to wake him up. He suddenly thought of carrying him and taking him to his place, in case the boy got a weird idea and did something stupid.

He got up with the boy still in his arms carrying him in bride style. Then he regretted it. The boy weighted more than he thought! That automail must really bother Ed.

He placed Ed on the couch for a moment so he could call Havoc to take them to Roy's place. After a few minutes Havoc arrived and Roy had to carry Ed again to the car. He was surprised that the alchemist hadn't woken up.

They had finally arrived to Roy's house and Roy still had to manage not to wake Ed.

He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable placing him on the couch to sleep there so he decided to give up his bed and placed him there and then covered him with some clean sheets.

Roy was so worried about him that he even feared of leaving him at least for a second. He sat on the floor and laid his head down beside the bed and before he knew it, he also drifted into sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Edward suddenly woke up. He dreamt that Al was taken away from him, but then realized it was true. He was about to get off the bed when he noticed Roy beside him. Holy shit.

"Roy." Ed whispered. Nothing. The man was still asleep.

"Roy." He tried again though a little bit louder. Still nothing.

"Roy." He said again poking the man on the shoulder. Roy just moved slightly but remained asleep. Ed started getting impatient and didn't know how to wake the man. He moved closer and then noticed how peacefully he was sleeping. Looking so unbreakable.

Ed then moved forward until his lips almost touched Roy's ear and then whispered again,

"Roooooy." The man then slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Edward as he yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" Roy asked still sleepy.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Ed asked concerned while looking at his surroundings.

"At my place. I was worried about you and decided to keep an eye on you."

"But why are you on the floor?" Ed started chuckling.

"I didn't want to scare you by the time you woke up and found another man sleeping next to you." That shocked Ed. He was right, that might have been just plain weird. But he cared about Roy and didn't mind if it was him, if it was someone else then he would have definitely freaked out.

"I don't mind having you at my side." Ed admitted, blushing. Roy yawned again and then reached to touch Ed's cheek making him blush even harder. Then, Roy started chuckling making Ed look at him in a confused way.

"What?" Ed asked not really catching up.

"Your hair is all messy." Roy said between a laugh. Ed reached up to touch his hair and he was right. Whenever he went to sleep he made sure to undo the braid, but obviously Roy didn't know he had to do that. Ed sighed and then undid the braid letting his shiny blond hair fall like a cascade. Roy then blushed.

"What now?" Ed asked irritated by Roy's blush.

"You look better with your hair down." Roy complimented. Then it was Ed's turn to blush.

"Thanks…I guess." An awkward silence fell into the room. They both didn't know what to say now. But then Ed remembered that Roy was still on the floor.

"Aren't you cold sitting there on the floor? Come, you might have to squeeze in though." Roy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he got up and started getting inside the bed beside Ed. They were careful to keep their distance so neither one of them would freak out. But it only lasted a few seconds. Roy turned and hugged Ed.

"I've always wanted to do this." Roy admitted.

"And I've always wanted to be held by you." Ed had his back towards Roy so he was free to explore the young alchemist chest while he can. Ed liked it, but was seeking for something else. He turned around to face Mustang, still inside his arms. They stayed in silence just looking at each other. It was awkward, but in a nice way for both of them. Roy then started caressing Ed's cheek and moving his blonde hair out of the way.

"Roy," was all Ed could say before Roy's lips were pressed against his. The kiss didn't last long before Roy broke off looking at the one he cared the most.

xxxXXXxxx

Four days had passed with still nothing about were Al could be until one afternoon Roy's phone rang.

"Mustang." He answered. While he listened his eyes started widening then he hung up. He looked up to see Ed already in front of him.

"They found their hideout." Mustang informed.

"Where is he?" Ed asked still trying to know all of the information.

"Their hide out is in a bar called Devil's Nest."

"Great, then let's go!" Ed said as he rushed towards the door.

"Not so fast Ed." Ed stopped and looked back at the Colonel.

"We still need a day to settle the backup and to think of a way to enter."

"What?! Are you serious?" Roy just nodded.

"What the hell? Well, I'm still going. If you don't want to help me any further then that's fine."

"Is not that Ed. I'm saying this because I don't want anything to happen to you or your brother."

"What if they are doing something to Al while we talk here?" Ed started arguing.

"Ed, please listen. I'm only saying this because I don't want to ever imagine if something happens to you." Roy said concerned and Ed seemed to let it go.

"Fine, but tomorrow we are heading there early. Eight o'clock at most." Roy nodded.

"Just don't try to be late this once." Ed warned Roy.

"What? You are the one who is always late." Ed looked up thinking and then said,

"Yeah, you right. But still, don't sleep in." Roy had now stood up and walked over to Ed putting his arms around his waist.

"I promise." He said while he bowed his head and kissed the alchemist.

xxxXXXxxx

"Don't be late, don't be late…he is the one who is late!" Roy started saying when the door opened. He got up from his seat hoping it was Edward, but it wasn't.

"Roy-ee Pooh!" Just what I needed, Roy thought sarcastically. The girl ran towards Roy and hugged him tight.

"Eryka…what are you…doing here." The Colonel tried saying between gasps while the girl kissed him. The girl suddenly stopped and smiled at Roy while she took something out of her purse. A small box.

"I now will make official our engagement." The girl said proud of herself.

"Engagement? What engagement?" Roy asked confused and annoyed at the same time. This girl had been haunting him for a week already and she was pretty much obsessed about him.

"This engagement." Eryka answered as she took out a ring and placed it in Roy's finger. Roy looked at it shocked…just when his relation with Ed had just started-and a good start-this girl had to come and…force him to marry her?

"What? No, no. I'm not even planning on marrying." Eryka looked confused but didn't care of what Roy said.

"Yeah, I don't believe you. Let's just get down to 'business'." Eryka said as she removed her tank top and was now removing Roy's.

"What are you doing? I have a lot of work and, besides, I don't want to do this with you anymore." Roy said again between gasps.

"Awww, I know you don't mean that. I know how much I'm attracted to you." She started kissing Roy again and he tried to push her off, but the girl was just plain obsessed to leave the man alone. She then stopped and started unbuckling his pants.

"No, no…Eryka, I really don't want to do this. Not now not ever with you." She looked at him serious but then continued kissing him.

"But you have before, and you said how much you liked it."

"Yeah, I liked it but in a pleasurable way. Not in a way were I want to do it for the rest of my life with you." The girl then stopped definitely and put her hand on her hips.

"That's what I like about you. You are trying to play hard so I can love you more, aren't you Roy-ee Pooh!" Before Roy could say a word she spoke again.

"I know how much you desire me, and you can have it all of it right now." She said as she grabbed Roy's hand and place it on her breast. Leaving his hand there she started kissing him again when the door suddenly opened again.

It was Edward.

(A/N): Okay, DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! It was necessary to keep all of you readers in wonder! Muahahahaha! –coughs- ok…well, hoped you enjoyed and now I will be waiting for reviews!


	9. The Reason

(A/N: I know you are all going to hate me for this chapter so PLEASE don't kill me…believe me…it was even sad for me to write what I wrote…So just review and I apologize for the delay –gomenasai! - Anyways…I thought the song 'The Reason' from Hoobastank was perfect for this chapter. Enjoy and review!!!

xxxXXXxxx

The door suddenly opened again making both Roy and Eryka to look over to see who entered. To Roy's dismay, it was Edward. The blond just stood there in shock. There was total silence.

'_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do'_

"Oh, it's you kid," Eryka started saying lazily.

"Look, it was just one night and I do have to admit that you are pretty good but you are just not my type. So now leave us alone." Edward was looking at Eryka while she said this.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Ed said ignoring Eryka's comment. He looked at Roy, a sad look.

"No, Ed-" Roy started saying but Edward quickly left the room not wanting to see him anymore.

'_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you'_

xxxXXXxxx

'_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know'_

"Everything okay, Major?" Hawkeye asked Ed as soon as he came out of the office. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" 'Does it really look like I'm okay?!' he thought.

"You just look a little pale."

"Oh." Was all Ed said before he left. He walked while inside Head Quarters, but started running when he came out of the building. He then stopped when he was sure he couldn't see the building. He leaned on a wall and put his hands over his eyes. It then started raining.

'_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be'_

"How could I've been so stupid!" Ed shouted at himself.

"I should have known! It was too good to be true!" He fell to his knees and started sobbing.

'_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you'_

xxxXXXxxx

'_I'm sorry that I hurt you'_

"Enough!" Roy said as he pushed Eryka.

"Are you scared that someone else will find out?" Eryka asked playfully.

"No! I just don't want you here at all! And I mean it!" He couldn't think of anything else besides the gloomy face on his lover.

'_It's something I must live with everyday'_

"Fine! I'll just go for now, but I'll be back…since we are engaged of course." Eryka said picking up her tank top and leaving.

"Shit!" Roy said as soon as she was gone, slamming his hands to the desk. He quickly put on his clothes and started calling Hughes.

'_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away'_

"Hughes here." A cheerful voice said from the other line.

"Maes, I messed up. I messed up really bad." There was silence. Roy was about to speak again but then Hughes answered.

"What are you talking about Roy?" That's right Maes doesn't know, Roy thought.

"On…some paperwork." Roy said instead.

"Uh-huh…well, good luck with Riza!" Hughes said before hanging up. Roy sighed. Then he started thinking about going out to look for Ed, but then thought it might be a bad idea knowing that boy's temper.

xxxXXXxxx

'_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear'_

After fifteen minutes of sobbing, Ed got up and decided to do the one thing he really needed to worry about and that was to find Al.

He remembered the place and so he started his search for that bar.

xxxXXXxxx

'_I've found out a reason for me'_

"Colonel Mustang, we are ready." Armstrong said as he came in. Roy never heard him come in; he had his mind on something more important.

Roy looked up to find Armstrong and Hughes standing there waiting for him. Then he thought that maybe Edward must be going now to the bar to get Al back.

Roy got up and nodded to the two of them.

'_To change who I used to be'_

xxxXXXxxx

"You are doing good but be careful with the shortest alchemist…Obsession."

"Don't worry, I have it all under control and I seriously doubt that boy will get any near the Flame Alchemist. He just saw some 'unpleasant' things...Anyways, getting to the point. When are they attacking Greed?"

"They should be heading there right now. I left Gluttony there to check on that pack of dogs."

"Good…I will also keep my hiding for some time. Lust, you should do the same. Say my regards to Gluttony."

'_A reason to start over new'_

xxxXXXxxx

'_And the reason is You'_

Edward could now see the bar. He was about to head to the door when Roy suddenly appear. _What the hell is he doing here?_ Ed thought.

He backed away trying to find another way to enter the bar without being noticed by Roy. Armstrong and Hughes were also with him.

He finally decided to go underground using his alchemy to dig a tunnel to get him where Al would be waiting for him.

'_I'm not a perfect person'_

He entered another building and went to the back door getting complaints from an old man, but told him he was from the military and he was in a special case, which was true.

Once alone in the back room he transmutated a hole on the floor. After that he kept on transumtating more holes to try to get to the lower part of the bar.

xxxXXXxxx

"You know what kid? I don't think your brother is coming for you. Seems like he doesn't care that we have you here." Greed, another homunculus, had given orders to his associates to kidnap the Fullmetal Alchemist's little brother. But he never thought that the 'little brother' would be a suit of armor.

"Don't pay attention to him Al. I know for sure that your brother will come to get you. But it is our orders to keep you away from him." Martel, Greed's associate, told Al so he wouldn't worry.

'_I never meant to do those things to you'_

She was still inside Al, just because Greed had told her to be there for safety.

"I know Martel-san, but I just don't want anything to happen to my brother." Just then, in front of Al and behind from Greed a hole had been transmutated and Ed came out of it.

"Brother!"

"Well, well, well…look who do we have here. And I thought you weren't coming." Greed said looking down at Edward.

"I'm taking my brother with me even if you don't like it." Ed warned. Greed just snorted in response.

'_And so I have to say before I go'_

"I never said I was handing him over…unless you fight for him." Ed launched himself towards Greed and tried to hit him. When he finally could a black shield appeared on top of Greed's skin making Ed back away.

Ed decided now to transmutate his automail into a blade to at least hurt him some way. But it was impossible once Ed noticed that he couldn't hurt him either like that. Ed got distracted when he felt someone launch for him as well and Greed took this chance to hit the younger alchemist. He hit him right below his jaw, sending the kid against a wall.

Then, another wall exploded causing a lot of smoke and parts of the concrete flying everywhere.

'_That I just want you to know'_

"We have more company." Greed said as soon as the Flame Alchemist stepped inside the room. Ed frowned and started running towards Greed to attack him again, just to get pushed away against the wall again. Roy raised his hand prepared to set Greed on fire.

"Release the boy." It was an order but Greed only smirked.

'_I've found out a reason for me'_

"Loa, take Martel to a safer place. Dorchette and I will be having so much fun slaying some alchemists." Greed said with a smirk in his face. Loa, a chimera mixed with a bull, quickly grabbed Al and took them out from the back of the room.

"Wait!" Ed yelled as he ran to follow Loa.

"Ed!" Roy called for him but the boy ignored him still following Loa to the back of the room.

"Armstrong! Follow Edward." Armstrong nodded and also ran to catch up with Ed.

"Let's have a fair fight then." Greed said to both Roy and Hughes.

'_To change who I used to be'_

xxxXXXxxx

"Al!" Ed called out, but had no answer in response.

"Al!" He tried again but still nothing.

"Major Elric, you better stay near me. We don't know what those people can do to you or your brother." Armstrong said from behind Edward.

They followed the path were they thought they had taken Al but always found dead ends to turn around and walk the other way.

Until finally they heard some footsteps and voices from the military. Apparently, they were also tracking down Greed's associates and shooting at them while they could.

'_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you'_

"Sirs, they are just around the corner. It's a dead end around it, that's the reason why they are still here." One of the military said to both Armstrong and Edward.

"We must wait then until they decide to come to us." Armstrong said but Edward didn't agree with that and started running around the corner just to find what he was looking for. But someone else was in the way to get what he wanted.

xxxXXXxxx

'_I've found a reason to show'_

Dorchette was fighting against Hughes. He tried his hardest to try to cover up the katana that tried to slash him in pieces. Hughes disadvantage was that he only had knifes. Of course it was his specialty, but he couldn't risk throwing it at the chimera since he only had a few and the katana was sure going to kill him.

Greed was keeping Roy busy by just pushing him away. Roy had learned that fire did no good to the homunculus, so he decided to try to fight in a close combat. Still no good.

"You can't kill me! I'm the Ultimate Shield, do you really think your flames can work on that?" Greed asked to provoke Roy.

'_A side of me you didn't know'_

He was not in his mood to be provoked by some homunculus. He just wanted to go and run to where Edward was. Even if Armstrong was with him he still had his doubts that Edward could make it out of there alive.

"I don't care what you are…but just die now!" Roy responded as he ran towards Greed and kicking him below his torso.

Meanwhile, Hughes found himself trapped in a corner and knew that if he didn't get out he was sure dead. But it was to late. Dorchette found him and stabbed him on the chest making Hughes to drop the knifes. Its sound echoed through the room making Greed and Roy stop to look at Hughes on his knees with a katana sticking out from the other side of his chest.

'_A reason for all that I do'_

Roy ran towards Hughes as he fell backwards.

"Lets go Dorchette!" Greed said as Dorchette took his katana out of Hughes body and ran with Greed.

"Hughes!" Roy screamed having his best friend on his arms now.

"Roy…" He tried saying but blood was dripping out from his mouth.

"Hughes, you are going to be okay, just hang on. Some one bring a doctor!" Roy screamed between sobs.

'_And the reason is you'_

"Roy…I'm…sorry."

(A/N: I know I know…I didn't want to kill Hughes…since he is one of my favorite characters, but I had to in order to follow the plot –tear tear- Hope you all enjoyed…well, not enjoyed Hughes death but…Damn, whatever…just REVIEW! Please! Take care!


	10. Death

(A/N: I'm sorry I took a long time to update. I had no time but right now that I'm kind of sick took the chance to finish this chapter. Hope you all like it because this is the hardest chapter I've written so far. I also hope that you all understand 'cause being sick could have made me write some senseless stuff. Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated so REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Even if Ed and Roy are here with me to give me some comfort while I'm sick…I do not own their series T.T

xxxXXXxxx

Greed was already waiting for him. Al was still on Loa's back and Martel inside Al. Dorchette was just grinning at him as Edward stopped to think of a way to gat Al back, but was soon interrupted by Armstrong arriving and ruining it.

"Loa, make an escape hole." Greed ordered him. Loa carefully put down Al and ran against the wall just to make an escape.

"Let's go!" Greed said but Loa and Dorchette stayed.

"What are you waiting for?" It was obvious the irritation in Greed's voice but was surprised at their reaction.

"You go Greed, we will hold them back." Dorchette answered as Greed escaped with Martel taking control once again of Al's body and moving him to where Greed was going.

"Al!" Edward screamed as he ran towards him. Dorchette quickly moved to be in front of Edward to not let him go to Greed. Ed growled and transmutated his automail into a blade. Armstrong soon joined him as well in the battle attacking Loa.

Armstrong tried not to get hit by Loa but was hardly easy since all Loa would do was to grab Armstrong by the arms and pushing him to a wall. Edward was just bothering in defending himself from the deadly katana but soon kicked Dorchette in his torso and made his way to the opening on the wall.

Once again Loa pushed Armstrong to a wall making it crack and getting some rocks on top of the both of them.

xxxXXXxxx

Greed was still running with Al and Martel following close behind until Greed stopped abruptly. They had more company.

"Running away from someone, Greed?"

"Greed, who are these people?" Martel asked not recognizing any of the three who were in front of them.

"Hey kid, take Martel to a safer place." Greed addressed to Al who nodded and ran.

"Wait! Greed!" Martel started screaming but not trying to get out of Al.

Once they were out of sight Greed spoke again.

"What do you want?"

"We no longer want you in this world, Greed." Dante said. She was now in her new body she stole. Next to Dante were Obsession and Lust.

"Well, sorry about that but I do not intend to die until I get what I want." Dante smirked and took a step forward.

"We'll see about that." She answered.

xxxXXXxxx

Al was still running until he and Martel heard a scream. He stopped and looked back.

"That must have been Greed." Al suddenly said. To his surprise Martel stayed silent.

"Martel? Are you okay?" Al asked concerned.

"Yeah… Al, I think it would be better if I leave from here." Al was shocked; he never expected to hear that from Martel. He was expecting more of a fight to go back and avenge Greed's life, but instead she didn't and decided to run away. When Al didn't answer, Martel continued.

"I'm sure to find you later Al. I just need time…but in case I don't come back I want you to know that…" She never finished saying what she started. She just got out of Al and ran away.

Al was sure that he would see her soon, but still he hoped she hadn't run away.

xxxXXXxxx

Edward was running after Al until he heard a scream. He knew it wasn't Al's scream but still wanted to know if he was involved in with that scream he just heard.

He started running as fats as he could but when he got there he saw the one thing he never expected to see.

Greed was on the floor, on top of some kind of transmutation circle. A light read liquid coming out from his mouth, not blood but more like…_Red water_, Ed thought. Greed was twitching until he finally stopped and vanished into more of that red liquid.

That wasn't the only thing that disturbed Ed, what it did was _who_ were the ones there. Lyra was there which surprised him. _What does she have to do with the homunculus?_ Ed thought. But then again when he turned to see the one next to Lyra surprised him even more. _Eryka? Now_ what_ does she has to do with the homunculus?_ Next to Eryka was Lust, but that was no surprise to Ed.

He was well hidden behind a tree but still afraid some of the homunculus might see him. He really didn't want to fight any of them right now.

"Obsession, make sure to clean up the mess." Lyra said to Eryka. _Obsession? Does that mean she is also a homunculus?_ Before Ed could hear something else someone pulled him by the arm and started running.

"What the-" He tried saying but then noticed who it was.

"You need to get back to your brother and get out of here before they see you."

"How did you get here?" Ed asked him as soon as they slowed down a bit.

"I followed you. I knew that you would be in a fight with Greed but you could take him. But not Obsession, not to mention Dante." Amelia responded still pulling on Ed's arm.

Suddenly they stopped and Al was soon in front of them.

"Brother!" Al cried as soon as he saw Edward coming.

"Al! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she found me and told me to hide." Al said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were also following my brother?" Edward asked Amelia.

"No, I just found him when I was following you. Though I might say that you are very unpredictable." Amelia said with a smile. At that time Ed never saw her smile or even show any emotion at all. Even if her face was still covered by the hood he knew she showed no emotions at all, until now.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked not trying to sound harsh but it did. Amelia looked down and then looked up answering Ed's question.

"Not now Elric. We have to worry more about getting you and your brother safety to Central than staying here with the homunculus behind our backs."

"No, we can't go to Central, the homunculus might be looking for us there." Amelia shook her head and started arguing.

"No, that's what they want you to think and get you out of Central so it will be easier for them to fight without having the military looking for them as well. That's their plan, to get you in Ishbal. They will be waiting for you there and we can't risk it, at least not now." Ed nodded in understatement but Al didn't seem to buy it.

"And how do you know they expect that from us? How do you know their plans?" Al asked coldly.

"Al!" Edward yelled at him to stop him and to apologize but never did.

"I'll explain later Alphonse, but not now." She started walking leaving both Elrics in confusion.

xxxXXXxxx

"Winry-" Ed started saying over the phone.

When Al got kidnapped he left Winry to stay with Mrs. Hughes so she wouldn't be in danger.

"Ed! How is Al?" Winry said cutting off Ed.

"He's fine, we got him back." Ed answered. There was a long pause before Winry spoke again.

"Ed…" She started saying but stopped.

"What's wrong Winry?" Ed asked as soon as he heard Winry crying.

"I-there's a…funeral…we must attend to." Winry said between sobs.

"Funeral? Winry? Winry!" Ed started screaming but before he knew it Winry had hung up. Ed sighed and wondered who might have died. Even if he was still furious with Roy about what happened the other day he still hoped it wasn't his funeral. Ed started pacing around the room thinking if maybe it was Roy's death. Tears started forming in Ed's eyes as he thought about. He was now regretting not giving Roy a chance to kiss and make up. What if that was the last memory he was going to get from him? No, he didn't want that. Not even in a lifetime.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked as Edward looked up and saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Al…someone died."

"What? Who?" Al asked concerned.

"I don't know Al…" Ed started looking everywhere but his brother.

"Then we need to go to Head Quarters and ask!" Al said urgently. Ed just nodded and walked out of the room with Al following him.

xxxXXXxxx

They reached Head Quarters and Ed didn't waste a minute to run to the Colonel's office. He opened the door and stepped inside. No one was there except for Lieutenant Hawkeye, which was crying her eyes off.

"Ed! Alphonse!" Hawkeye said surprised as she got up from her seat leaving a tissue on the desk.

"We were so worried about you two. We thought something happened to you." She then stopped talking as she noticed that Edward was crying as well.

"Ed?" He noticed that Hawkeye was dressed differently.

"Ed? Are you okay?" She asked as Ed stepped back. The Colonel was not here which meant that there was a chance that Ed's thoughts were true. Everything fit perfectly. Hawkeye dressed for a funeral. Roy not being in his office with the Lieutenant. It was Edward's worst nightmare. Ed dropped to his knees and started crying even more.

"Brother!"

"Edward!" Both Hawkeye and Al said at the same time. Riza rushed to be next to the alchemist but suddenly stopped when the door to the bathroom opened. Edward didn't notice since he was crying harder and shaking even more. Someone approach him and put an arm around him making him look up. He the saw the one person he thought he might never see again.

"R-Roy…" Ed started saying but then buried his face on the man's chest and hugged him tightly.

"T-they said that…someone died…I thought…I thought it was you…I was so scared…" Roy sighed and started stroking Ed's hair.

"I will never die until I said good-bye to you." Roy answered as he now felt his chest wet by Ed's tears.

"I'm sorry…" The boy apologized which startled Roy.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Yeah I know, but you are too much of a bastard to do that." Ed replied as he looked up at Roy and smiled at him. Roy gave a small smile back but then faded right away.

"Roy? What happened?" Ed asked but Roy just hugged him tighter and buried his face on Ed's shoulder.

"Roy? Roy, you are scaring me. What happened?" Ed asked again but just felt Roy sobs silently.

Ed looked up to Riza to get an answer but she just looked down as well.

"Hughes…he's…he's…he is the one who died, Edward." Roy tried saying. Ed said nothing but started sobbing again. Not as hard as he had before he knew Roy was alive, but still he cried for Hughes.

xxxXXXxxx

Everyone was leaving now from Maes Hughes funeral, but Roy stayed. Edward decided that it would be a better idea to be next to him for support since Hughes was his best friend, not something that could be replaced in a day.

"Ed," He heard Roy break the silence.

"You are the only thing I'm hanging on to in this life…so-"

"I'm not going to leave you and if I do…I'll make sure to come back to you." Edward answered before Roy had a chance to finish what he was saying. Roy looked down at him and took his hand on his. They both turned around but stopped as soon as the both of them saw Amelia on the other side of the cemetery leaning on a tree, watching both of them carefully. Or at least that's what they could think of since they still couldn't see where she was looking at with the hood covering half of her face.

They remain a few second like that, until Amelia moved forward and started walking towards them.

Both Ed and Roy said nothing until she reached them. She walked past them and put beside Hughes grave some lilies. Without turning around she spoke to Roy and Ed knowing that they were still behind her watching every move she made.

"Lilies mean death." She suddenly said and then turned around amused by Roy and Ed's confusion.

"Is better if you stay with the Colonel, Elric. The homunculi are still looking for you." Then she walked away.

"How does she know about the homunculus?" Roy asked surprised. He thought that only him and the Elric knew about this, but apparently not.

"It's a long story." Ed just answered as he started remembering their conversation.

**(FB)**

_They were walking to their dorms but still were far away. _

"_So now tell us what you know about the homunculus." Edward demanded._

"_I know enough," Was her only answer._

"_How did you know about them?" Al asked now. She grinned before she answered,_

"_You don't want to know."_

"_We do." Both Elrics said at the same time. When she said nothing else they knew she was going to ignore that question so they asked the next one._

"_How do you know us?"_

"_I was sent to keep an eye to both of you. Maybe so you wouldn't do something stupid _again_." She answered as if she knew about how they tried human transmutation on their mother. But how?_

"What_ do you know about us?"_

"_Enough to say that you are stupid." She answered again without hesitation._

"_Is that going to be your answer all the time?" Ed asked annoyed that they weren't getting any information from her. She just glared at him and then returned her gaze to their path._

"_Fine, then tell us who sent you." Amelia then stopped and looked to the floor as if embarrassed._

"_You are going to answer this one if you don't want to be chopped off in pieces." Ed warned._

"_Brother!"_

"_Tell us!" Ed insisted as he grabbed Amelia by the collar. Amelia quickly hit his hand and pushed him._

"_If you want to know so bad then go and find that out for yourself!" Amelia yelled at Edward._

"_We just want to know." Al answered._

"_It's someone your brother has hated ever since he left the both of you…but especially your mother." She then walked away without another word spoken. _

"_Did she mean-"_

"_Forget it Al. I seriously doubt that bastard is trying to protect us now." Ed answered as he headed to his own dorm._

(A/N: Now that you've read this chapter review! Hope all of you liked it! Take Care!


	11. Betrayal

(A/N): Sorry for the delay. So much happened. My computer broke, well the system, and my brother didn't want to lend me his 'cause he hates this pairing (hate him, jk). So anyways, I made this chapter longer for you readers!!! I'm so happy since now I'm 15!!! WEEE!!!

FMA: Happy Birthday!!!

Wonderful Me: Thanks!!!

So yeah, a lot of what has happened is explained in this chapter and hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!!!

**Warning**: language, a lot of angst and drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA but they did wish me a Happy B-day

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

xxxXXXxxx

It had been a long night. It was raining, which made them restless. Edward was now afraid to leave Roy's side, thinking that the man would try to do something foolish, such like suicide or human transmutation.

He didn't know how to respond when he noticed the nights he spent with him, all the time crying over Hughes. Sometimes even Edward joined him, but most of the time he tried not to. He knew that it would be worst if Roy saw the boy crying. Edward just wanted to be there for him, but there had been something in his mind that had been bothering him. Something he really couldn't get out of his head even if he tried hard enough.

"You should go to sleep." He suddenly heard Roy's say to him. He turned over to see the face of the man he loved. Yes, he was sure he loved Roy Mustang but still afraid to tell him.

"You should go to sleep as well." Ed responded some kind harsh. Roy mumbled something under his breath and turned his back to Edward. He didn't like this. He felt like he couldn't help Roy out of his misery, which depressed the boy. But he still tried his best to comfort Roy with still no use, like if Roy had already forgotten him, like if Edward had been the one who died.

Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and pressed his body against his to make him know that he was not alone.

xxxXXXxxx

Once again, he woke up alone in bed. He didn't even bothered to check if Roy was in the bathroom or in the kitchen; he knew well that he was gone to Head Quarters.

Edward just sighed and made his way towards the bathroom. He took his time to take a shower, get dressed and go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

After finish eating breakfast he decided to call Al. He had been staying with Havoc since Al had insisted on staying out of the way in his relationship with Roy.

"Havoc here."

"Hey Havoc, is Al there?"

"Hey boss, sure thing. Hold on." He waited until Al got on the phone.

"H-hello?" Al answered.

"Hey Al. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hey brother, I'm fine. So…"

"Yeah, that. Ummm, I called to check on you and to see if you were okay. Knowing Havoc I really don't know what to expect from him now a days." Ed said with a chuckle and Al joined him.

"He is not that bad brother. But anyways, how is the Colonel doing?" Ed's smile fell. The Colonel didn't want anyone to know that he had been feeling miserably, but Ed couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to tell someone so maybe he could get an advice on how to help the Colonel. He hadn't even told Al, all this time he had been lying about how the Colonel was just fine.

There was a long pause and he knew that Al noticed he had been lying.

"Brother, you can't do anything if he doesn't want help. Maybe he just needs time."

"Is not that Al, the problem is that…that I feel left out. Like if I'm just a ghost, unable to do something for him."

"Don't say that brother. You know that he cares for you very much, but I'm telling you, he just needs time."

Long pause.

"So-"

"We still need to do our thing Al."

"Brother! But what about the Colonel? He needs you now!"

"I know Al, but I can't do anything if he is not willing to ask for help. Besides, we still have other things to do."

"Al right. I do not agree with it but at least tell the Colonel, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now I have to go. Bye Al." And he hung up.

Yes, he needed to tell Roy before he left. But how could he tell him? He had been trying so hard to tell him this past few days but no success.

Right now he could tell him, so he grabbed his red coat and left the house heading to Head Quarters.

xxxXXXxxx

Since Hughes death he had been spacing out. He would remember his best friend, but the only memory that would reach his mind would be the moment of his death.

He hadn't told Edward about this and didn't plan to. Knowing the boys temper…

But still, he had noticed that Edward had been trying hard to bring him out of his depression. But always failed. Roy was very conscious that it wasn't because of Edward; it was because he didn't want to show his pain to Edward and for that he tried to ignore the boy. Obviously it was a very stupid idea, but that's what he needed to do in order to not hurt Edward by seeing the pain.

"Sir?" Hawkeye called for him. She had been saying something to him but he paid no attention. He still looked down at the same paper he had been holding for 10 minutes.

"Roy!" Someone else called for him. He then had to look up to find Ed in front of him with a worried face.

"What?" He answered coldly.

"We have been talking to you but you just ignore us _and_ you've been staring at that damn paper all this time when it is just asking your freaking signature!" Edward yelled. Roy looked down at the paper and indeed, it was just asking him for a signature. He signed the paper and handed it to Hawkeye.

"Is there something you need Fullmetal?" Asked Roy as soon as Hawkeye got out of the room.

"Yes, _Mustang_, there is something I need. I need Roy back."

"I'm right here Edward."

"No, you are not the Roy I knew once. The Roy from right now ignores me instead of hugging me when you come home. You barely speak to me now _or_ look at me!" Roy opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it again.

"Roy, I didn't come here to yell at you. But there is something I must tell you." He didn't want to say it now, but if he didn't then when? He promised Al that he would tell Roy. But looking at the face of his lover really did show that he couldn't do it.

"What is it?" Roy asked, but he really didn't want to know. He knew what was coming but afraid that if he thought about it, it might come true.

Edward looked down embarrassed. There was no going back, he needed to say it now or…no, there was no 'or' this time.

"I…"

"You what?" Roy asked again when the boy stopped.

"I'm…I'm leaving, Roy." There was a long pause. Edward didn't have the guts to see Roy in the eye, but Roy himself was trying to get what he said. He understood, but he didn't want to let Ed go. Not now, not ever.

"Ed, you can't leave." Roy pleaded.

"Why not? You wouldn't care, it would be like every single day for you if I'm not here anyways."

"That's not true. I don't ignore you, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you Mustang but you already did! And I'll remind you that I still have a brother to take care of and who _does_ need my help!" Tears started forming in Roy's eyes. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want for Hughes to die, he didn't want Edward to leave…he didn't want so many things that had already happened.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant to do those things to you, I was just trying to protect you." Roy said looking down, trying to keep the tears inside his eyes and not let it show how much it hurt. But that was what got him in trouble with Edward. He just let a tear free. Edward kept quiet.

"I still need to go." Edward said while he turned around to leave.

"At least stay a week…" Roy pleaded again. Edward stopped walking and looked back to see Roy walking towards him, reaching out for him.

"I…have to go." Was the last thing Edward said before he left the room with Roy standing in the middle of the room, alone.

xxxXXXxxx

"You shouldn't leave him." Edward heard someone say behind him. He looked back and saw Hawkeye standing behind him.

"You were listening." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and in my opinion, I think you should stay with him at least the week with him." Hawkeye answered.

"Why you say that?" Edward asked not really understanding. He might have thought that Hawkeye wanted for Edward to go away so she could stay with Roy, but apparently he was wrong.

"He is still alive because of you. You are his 'sanity' right now. Just think about what I said." And then she left.

"Damn military…" Edward mumbled.

xxxXXXxxx

Paperwork. It was the only thing Roy Mustang tried to focus on that evening. He preferred staying all day and night here in his office than going back home and finding it empty, with no Edward Elric to be there waiting for him with his arms wide open to receive his lover. But he knew that was a lie once he opened the door to his cozy home.

Edward had made it clear that he was leaving. His reason was to continue his research for the Philosopher Stone but it was also because Roy had been acting like a zombie towards him since Hughes death.

He really intended not to hurt the boy by showing his weakness. Roy tried to imagine being in Ed's place and then he understood how he felt. He would have reacted the same way if his lover stopped talking to him, hugging him, or even smile at him to let him know that everything was okay when it wasn't.

He started signing papers just to get his mind out of his fight with Edward. Could he call it a fight when Ed said he was leaving? He didn't want to give too much thought into it.

After what seemed an eternity he finally finished signing his paperwork. He looked up to see if there was more left so he could take it as an excuse to not go home. But unfortunately, he was done for the day. Though, surprisingly, it was already nine o'clock.

"Sir, you are done for today." Hawkeye noticed. Roy just sat there, still spacing out. He had heard her but made no effort to show that he did.

"Well sir, I'm off for today as well." Hawkeye spoke again noticing that the Colonel didn't answer.

Roy turned his gaze towards her and nodded. After that he returned his gaze back to the couch were Edward usually sat when he came.

Hawkeye sighed, saluted and then left.

He knew that Hawkeye was worried about him but he tried to ignore it. Everyone seemed worried about him. Who wouldn't? Really, if you knew the guy for a long time, just by looking at him you would know that something was wrong with him.

The man finally decided it was time to go home. There was no way he could escape fate. Besides, a good hot bath would help him to look at least presentable for tomorrow.

He got up from his chair, grabbed his coat (since it was still raining) and made his way out of the office. He tried to focus while he was walking but his mind has haunted with old memories. _Hughes…why did he have to die?_ That question was constantly making Roy dizzy. He really didn't want to think about it, but he saw it. He saw his best friend fall and die, on his arms. His blood all over his uniform. Hughes was trying to take deep breaths but was useless. The katana had penetrated his lung making Hughes drown in his own blood. Hughes knew he was choking on his blood while he spoke to Roy, but guess that didn't matter to him. For some reason he apologized and Roy still couldn't figure out while he did so. The only thing he could understand was that his best friend was now underground. He wouldn't usually visit his grave, to tell the truth it was rarely to see Roy in front of his long dead best friend's grave. But tonight was different. He felt he needed to talk to him even if Hughes was dead. He was so sure that somehow Hughes would be able to hear him.

He remembered perfectly the day he came here for Hughes funeral. Edward was holding his hand in a way to tell him that he would be there for him. But in the end Edward decided to leave. He wished that were a long lost memory, or just a lie.

He made his way through the other graves until he found the one he was looking for. He usually wouldn't need a flashlight since he is the _Flame_ Alchemist after all, but the rain had made it impossible for him to use his alchemy. So maybe a flashlight wouldn't be so bad, he once thought.

He stared at Hughes grave before he kneeled before it.

"Hughes…" Roy started mumbling but then stopped. He realized it was even hard for him to say his name.

"I need to tell you some…things" He stopped again and started thinking of another meaning of what he just said. He chuckled a little before he continued.

"No Hughes, not in that meaning. I'm not longer a perverted geezer. But I seriously need to tell you some things that has happened between me and…Ed." He had to stop again. Tears were about to make their way down through Roy's cheeks but he blinked them away.

"Yeah, who would have thought about it? We had few fights over the most stupid things. But after your…death…I've been spacing out. Now I'm conscious about it, since Ed argued about it earlier this day. I never thought it would be affecting him so much, never thought the consequences would be…disastrous. I've been so stupid! He said he had to leave…leave me. I know I'm going to miss him so much but I'm trying not to think about doing something stupid. I know this is temporally until he restores Al's body. But still…I don't want him to go. It might be selfish but I don't care! Because…because I really love him. Yes, love him." Roy stopped talking and smiled at himself. He knew he cared for Edward but never saw himself being able to love him. Now he was admitting that to his best friend. Would he be proud of him? Would he be laughing at him saying it was nonsense and was just some fling?

No, he knew Hughes better than anyone, maybe even better than Gracia knew him, but he was sure Hughes would be proud of him.

"Well Maes, I have to go. I don't want to catch a cold." Roy smiled once again and got up. He was about to reach the gate when he made one last glance towards the graveyard. He waved good-bye to Hughes and started walking now towards his house. That shower still sounded good and that was just he was looking for once he got home.

It started raining harder and harder every time he took a step. The coat was doing no good but instead made him shiver once in a while reminding him that he was drenched. He was looking everywhere while he was walking but his sight was getting blurry because of the rain. He could barely made out some shapes claiming to be buildings and trees. Though he knew he was getting closer to his home.

A few minutes passed of him walking down the rain when he finally reached his house, but someone else was there. Someone was sitting at his doorstep. Roy didn't need to focus on who was waiting since even the gold of his hair could still be visible through the rain. Confusion was the only word appropriate to describe Roy's emotions at that moment. Then at the same time he had the urge to ran up to Edward and hug him and yell at him. But that wouldn't do, not when he saw that gorgeous face. He was still a beautiful fallen angel of the skies even on the rain. Yes, the rain was perfect for this scenario, Roy thought.

Roy then noted that Edward hadn't noticed him yet so he made his way like if he hadn't seen him either.

Once on his doorstep Roy looked down at Edward to see if he was here willingly and not because someone ordered him to or to make things worse because he was injured.

Roy pulled out his keys and Edward finally looked up at him. Roy tried not to look down at him but it was also hard not to. He had to!

Finally he decided to look down at Edward while opening the door. Edward was still looking up at him and then he noticed. Ed's eyes looked really puffy and red like if he had been crying.

None of them had the guts to say a thing while they stared at each other until Roy looked away and spoke quietly.

"I thought you said you were leaving." There was no emotion into his words and Ed looked down at the floor with embarrassment. When Edward didn't answer Roy continued speaking.

"If you weren't leaving, then you could at least wait inside instead of trying to get yourself sick." Roy looked down at him again. Edward still kept his gaze to the floor, and still sitting on the floor getting himself drenched.

"I would have if I hadn't forgotten the keys inside." Edward mumbled. Roy opened the door wider to let know Edward to get inside before he caught a cold, but then again he didn't know how long Ed had been waiting outside for him to return to open the door.

Ed looked up and peeked inside the house but made no effort to get up and walk inside. Roy saw him hesitate and spoke again.

"You coming in or staying outside?" Edward hesitated again before he got up and walked inside with his gaze still on his shoes.

Roy closed the door before he turned to Edward again. He was leaning against the wall as if waiting for Roy to regret letting him in and kick him out instead, but there was no chance Roy was going to do that. He was still trying to fight against his desire but then gave in when he saw a tear making his way down from Ed's cheek. Roy walked slowly and wrapped his arms around him soon feeling Ed's around him as well and holding him tight like if he were afraid that Roy might disappear.

None of them dare to say a word but instead just held each other tightly.

Soon the phone ringing interrupted their embrace. Roy cursed and turned around to answer the phone while Ed turned the other way to go change.

"Mustang." Roy answered abruptly. There was no answer from the other line, though he could hear the other person's breathing.

"Hello?" Roy spoke once again to let the other one speak.

"Is Elric there with you?" It was a girl though Roy didn't recognize the voice. Why was she asking for Edward? Was Edward cheating on him? Was that one of the reasons he wanted to leave? No, Edward was an honest person and if he wanted to end his relationship with Roy he would have said so.

"Who is this?" Roy demanded.

"Is he there with you?!" The girl asked again obviously loosing her patience. Roy didn't know what to answer. What if she called to plan to murder them both or something between the lines? Or was it some girl like Riza who worried over Edward?

"Who is it Roy?" The girl heard Edward's voice. She sighed and hung up. Roy just stared at the phone not really understanding. Was it wrong for the girl to hear Edward's voice? Or did she sigh for relief?

"Roy?" He turned around to find Edward right behind him looking at him with concern. Roy hung up the phone and turned once again to face Edward.

"Some girl asking for you." Roy answered coldly. He didn't know whether to be mad or not but he really didn't wanted to make it sound like 'I-know-you-are-cheating-on-me kind of way, which ended up that way anyways.

"Why didn't you call for me then?" Edward asked annoyed. When he realized what was going on he covered his mouth.

"Roy, is not like that. I don't even know who it is and you know that I would never cheat on you."

Roy grinned and nodded.

"I know," He answered as he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly.

"Though she _really_ made it sound urgent. I didn't recognize her voice and even if I did I wouldn't know _why_ she wanted to know if you are here. What we really need to make sure is to lock the door and windows just in case." Edward nodded and rested his head on Roy's chest, hearing the beat of his heart.

"You should really get changed if you don't want to end up catching a cold." Edward said to Roy as he moved away from his arms and went to the kitchen to eat something.

xxxXXXxxx

For two days everything seemed so peaceful. Edward had called Al so he could stay with him and Roy while Edward decided when to leave to continue his search for the Philosopher Stone, though Al refused saying that he should enjoy his time with the Colonel since they didn't know when they would be back _or_ if they would be back, so he decided to stay with Gracia and Winry.

xxxXXXxxx

"We should go out to dinner tonight." Edward suddenly said. Him and Roy were cuddled on the sofa near the chimney trying to get warm.

"Hmm." Was Roy only answer as he continued to undo Ed's braid.

"Stop playing with my hair." Edward complained but only earned him a smirk. He sighed and laid his head down on Roy's lap looking up at him. Just then Roy started grinning.

"What now?"

"I was just remembering how you were like that on my lap a few months ago. I remembered that I was about to kiss you," Roy started chuckling making Ed blush and smile nervously.

"Yeah, but that also earned us some rumors among your subordinates." Edward answered and Roy nodded.

"I don't blame them. Besides, they knew about it when you came to my office and fell asleep on my couch and started mumbling my name." Ed blushed harder and looked away. Roy couldn't look away since this was too amusing for him.

"I…you noticed then, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I had y doubts before that 'incident'."

"Huh…I would have never thought you felt the same way until you tried to…ummm…"

"Kiss you?" Roy interrupted, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Yeah that." If Edward could blush even _harder _then he did right then.

"Why are you so embarrassed about? I kiss you all the time and you don't complain."

"I don't complain because I like it. It's just…I don't know, it's weird. I never saw myself being together with you." Edward admitted.

"I believe no one did. They just saw too much of hatred between us that thought that it would be impossible. But you know what they say 'from hatred to love'." They both smiled and started thinking about it. Yeah, that was right. Edward used to hate the man he was with now, but not anymore. He loved him now and that's what mattered. And the same was for Roy, though he really didn't hate Edward, it was more just annoyance than hatred, but never far enough.

"I hate it when it rains." Roy said to break the awkward silence.

"You just hated it 'cause you know you are useless when it rains."

"True, but also because it makes the day gloomy."

"I like it. Makes the world look peaceful for once."

"Yeah but this rain is ridiculous! It's been raining since who knows how long and it's getting tiresome."

"I have to agree with that."

"So how do you plan on going out to dinner if it's raining?" Roy didn't really want to go out for dinner. He liked it better indoors (in his place) with the heat of the fireplace.

"Yeah, good question." Roy smiled knowing he won this time now that Edward gave in and decided to stay indoors.

"But I still want to go out." Damn, Roy thought.

"Why do you want to go out so bad?" He needed to talk Ed out of it. He was even thinking on forcing the alchemist if he needed to just stay here.

"I don't know. I want to eat something else other than your burned food."

"Hey! I'm the Flame Alchemist! Why did you think I got that name for?" Roy answered with a playing tone on his voice. Edward looked up at him again and pocked him on the ribs. It was Roy's tickling spot so Ed started pocking him over and over again until Roy couldn't hold it anymore and grabbed Ed's hands and switched places with him so Ed would be lying on the couch on his back and Roy on top of him.

"Couldn't hold it, Old man?" Edward teased as Roy reached over and started tickling Edward on the neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they stopped since they didn't had the enough breath from laughing so hard.

"Ha, it's been so long…since the last time…I laughed like this." Edward said between gasps.

"Yeah…I have to agree with you." Roy said as he moved a little just so his head could be lying on top of Edward's chest.

"Edward," Roy started saying but waited until Ed answered to see if he was paying attention.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Edward sat up making Roy sat up as well.

"For what?"

"For staying…a little longer." He was just going to say 'for staying' but knew he was just here for a while and not forever as he wanted for it to be.

Edward leaned over and kissed Roy on the cheek.

"No prob'. (1)" Ed answered. Roy leaned now and kissed him fully on the lips. At first it was just desire but then it became a passionate kiss as Edward returned it. Roy wanted to linger on this moment, this feeling, this touch, but a knock on the door told them both to break apart the kiss.

"I hate it when they interrupt us when we are doing something." Roy said under his breath but Ed heard him and responded,

"Pervert." Roy smirked and got up to answer whoever was knocking and knocking with Ed following close behind him. They thought it would be Al but when Roy opened the door they were both surprised, and I mean _really_ surprised to see whom it was. Before they had a chance to speak Amelia spoke first.

"Elric, I need to speak to you." She said as she bowed her head twice, one for Roy, he superior, and to Edward. Roy then recognized the voice and the way she spoke to Edward.

"You were the one who called the other day?" Roy asked. Amelia moved her head slightly to 'look' at Roy (or at least that's what it looked like since she was still wearing the same old hood covering half of her face). She ignored him and looked back at Edward waiting for him to respond. Edward looked up at Roy before he turned to Amelia again.

"About?" Amelia hesitated before she answered.

"Needs to be in _private_." Obviously she didn't want for Roy to listen and so she made it clear.

"Come in and we can discuss whatever you have to tell me inside." Roy hesitated before he opened the door a little wider to let Amelia in. She stepped in and made her way towards the living room like if she owned the place. Before Ed followed, Roy stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"I don't like this." He told him and Ed just nodded.

Edward walked over to Amelia but kept his space between her with Roy behind him.

"So what you wanted to tell me?" Edward asked again.

"I already told you that it needs to be in private." She answered roughly. Edward frowned before he answered.

"Mustang wouldn't tell anyone. So everything you tell me you can tell him as well." Amelia bowed her head as if apologizing and then looked up again.

"The Philosopher Stone has been created already." She answered rapidly.

"What?! When? Where?" Edward asked.

"In the city of Lior. The homunculus created it using your killer Scar and the people of the city." Edward's eyes widened.

"The military was also involved." Amelia proceeded.

"Wait! That's not possible. I should have been informed of this if the military was involved." Roy intercepted.

"The Fuhrer made it clear to the soldiers that were sacrificed to not tell anyone. Well, that is before they were sacrificed."

"You mean-" Roy started saying but Amelia cut him off nodding and saying,

"Yes, the Fuhrer knew about this."

"But how is that possible? If the Fuhrer knew about this then he must have a relation with…" Edward stopped speaking. He really didn't want to know and Roy seemed to catch on.

"You mean the Fuhrer is-"

"A homunculus. I can't believe you didn't notice earlier, especially you Elric." Amelia seemed so calm now when she told them that the Fuhrer was a homunculus. Both Edward and Roy stayed speechless. They couldn't believe it.

"Anyways, we need to go Elric. That is if you want to restore the other Elric his body. They are planning on using it for their own pleasure and unless you want to stop them…" She stopped talking. Edward knew the rest. He didn't trust Amelia at all, but if she was saying the truth…Maybe she was. She said their father sent her to protect them and still he thought it was bullshit, but lying about the Philosopher Stone? Besides, she already proved herself loyal to them when she saved them both when Greed kidnapped Al and the other homunculus almost caught Ed eavesdropping. But he still wasn't sure about her. What was she anyways? Was she even human? She looked like it, but then, why did she put a cloth around her eyes? Could he really trust her?

"How do you know all of this? If I was not informed about it then how would you know when I outrank you?" Roy asked still not believing her words.

"I have my own people who can get that kind of information. Besides, I also got my own ways to know more than you do, _Colonel_."

"So you mean Seth is also behind this?" Roy asked.

"That's confidential information."

"I order you to tell me."

"It's still confidential information."

"If you can't tell me then that means the Fuhrer ordered you not to. Are you working for him?" Roy was already loosing his patience. He wanted her gone even if she was one of her subordinates now.

"I can assure you that I would never work for another homunculus." There was a long silence before Edward spoke again.

"What do you mean 'another' homunculus?" She seemed surprised Ed caught that. She looked away not wanting to answer but Edward was an impatient person just like Roy and they wanted to know. No, they _needed_ to know.

"Tell me what you fucking meant with that!?" Edward ordered. Amelia looked down and murmured.

"He told me not to lie to you when you asked me something…" She stopped, sighed and then continued,

"I would never lie to you Elrics…but I just don't want to answer to that." Edward calmed down a little after noticing how hard this was for her. Her words seemed surprisingly honest, all of it. Edward didn't want to push it but he really wanted to know.

"I just want to know who I'm dealing with." He answered slowly. Amelia nodded before she pushed back her hood. She sighed and hesitated before she started untying the cloth around her eyes. She dropped the cloth and looked up at Edward for him to see the symbol that cursed her in the middle of the eyebrows. The symbol that she wanted to get rid of. The famous symbol called Ouroboros. (2)

"I'm the homunculus known as Betrayal."

xxxXXXxxx

(1)-My own abbreviation for 'problem'.

(2)-Is the symbol in serpent-like form that the homunculi wear or have in both series and Manga.

xxxXXXxxx

(A/N): Yes! Another cliffhanger! But I do promise now that I will update the next chapter soon **until I get a few more reviews**. And I mean it! I just want for you my readers to ENJOY and REVIEW!!!

Take care all of ya!


End file.
